K51TH
by Santita
Summary: Los universos alternos, todos tienen al algún punto de origen. Los universos pueden o no pueden ser iguales a los originales, pero también, en una que otra ocasión, el original y alterno pueden entrelazarse entre sí. Por una fuente de enegía misteriosa. ―OoC disponible.―
1. Chapter 1

**Viajando a otro mundo**

* * *

―Mi nombre es Keith. ―susurró con un tono notable de nerviosismo y timidez. ―…. Keith _Kogane._ ―terminó de decir retrocediendo un paso y mirando hacia otra parte.

Todos se quedaron tan anonadados que ya no supieron que decir al respecto. Simplemente se quedaron con la boca abierta formando una perfecta "O" que hizo confundir a "Keith" aún más. Ninguno quiso decir algo, después de un increíble silencio que adornó todo el lugar. Mientras que los demás solo admiraban al chico que debían suponer era el paladín rojo, después de todo, tenían los mismos rasgos faciales y sin decir corporales. Pero ¿Por qué este _Keith_ usaba otra ropa, anteojos grandes y gruesos, y llevaba el cabello recogido? peor aún que tiene el mismo nombre.

― ¿¡Qué acaso el mundo no puede ser más extraño!? ―exclamó Lance, soltando un tremendo grito que asustó a todos que hace un segundo estaban callados. Pero eso solo provocó que Keith retrocediera otro paso, más asustado que antes. ― ¿¡Porque retrocedes, tienes miedo!? ―Lance con una mirada intimidante, se acercó a pasos grandes al pelinegro que solo retrocedió más. Pero Lance solo quería conseguir que se pusiera a la defensiva para revelar que no era "Otro" Keith, pero no se esperaba esta reacción.

―E-Espera, yo no te hecho nada malo. ―Keith se puso nervioso, y con el libro que había llegado a ese extraño lugar en el espacio, lo uso como escudo y sentía que sudaba frío en la nuca. Pero Lance no le tomó importancia y acorraló al pelinegro en la pared, con un brazo al lado de su cabeza. Keith chilló. ―Yo-Yo solo llegué a este lugar, y-y… ―tartamudeó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Mírame a los ojos. ―ordenó el paladín azul con una sonrisa aterradora y un aura que haría temblar a cualquier. Aunque, solo Keith lo hacía temblar.

―Lo-Lo estoy haciendo. ―respondió el pelinegro, encogiéndose y usando el libro para cubrir su rostro y voltear la cabeza hacia otra parte, que demostraba terror hacía él.

―No, no lo estás haciendo.

―Claro que lo estoy haciendo. ―su voz se escuchaba que estaba a punto de quebrarse.

―Ya es suficiente, Lance. ―Shiro separó con su brazo robótico de la gorra de su chaqueta, con el cuerpo del moreno colgando de ella. Alejándolo del pobre chico que temblaba descontroladamente. Lance solo esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa hacia Shiro. Este solo suspiró cansado. ―Deja de asustar al pobre de Keith. ―hizo como padre que regaña a su hijo. Frunciendo el ceño y chocar su frente con la de Lance. ―De nada sirve que lo hagas.

―Oye, solo estaba tratando de despertar su ira interior. ―se quejó Lance, haciendo un puchero infantil y cruzándose de brazos como todo niño pequeño.

―Eso no es una solución. Lance, debemos encontrar la respuesta de como él llegó hasta acá. ―aclaró Shiro. Mirando momentáneamente a Keith, quién aún seguía quieto en su lugar, temblando del miedo que el moreno le provocó. Suspiró y soltó la gorra del moreno lentamente. Lance lo miró confundido por unos momentos. El de mechón blanco se acercó a pasos lentos hacia Keith. ―Mejor voy a hablar con él y lo calmaré.

Después de eso Shiro se dirigió a paso lento a un asustado "Keith" que con cada paso que daba no tuvo la misma reacción como con Lance. En cambio, pareció que el pelinegro comenzó relajarse mientras se acercaba, el paladín negro levanto una ceja confundido por tal reacción e inclusive el supuesto Keith quito el libro que se interponía en su rostro y él, apareciendo una mirada violeta tímida detrás de sus anteojos negros. Estando ya a un paso de distancia entre el pelinegro y él para sorpresa de Shiro, estando anteriormente en una posición encorvada, estando frente de otro el paladín rojo se irguió completamente dejando caer el libro que había estado sujetando con fuerza, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

Todos los demás que eran testigos de la siguiente escena que se aproximaba en estos momentos, exclamaron un gemido de sorpresa con los ojos bien abiertos en sorpresa ante tal escena.

De un momento a otro se comenzaron a escuchar gemidos entrecortados en toda la sala de control y gotas caían de una a una hacia el suelo. El paladín negro se le deformó el rostro en preocupación misma ante la vista ante sus ojos grisáceos, queriendo sacarse todas sus dudas, Shiro puso suavemente su mano sobre el hombro del paladín rojo que por una razón no dejaba de temblar.

Preguntó cuidosamente ― ¿Por qué lloras? ― Shiro levantó un poco de cabello negro que se había colado entre el rostro de Keith. Lágrimas derramadas sobre las mejillas pálidas de Keith que hacia el mayor esfuerzo de no abalanzarse hacia el hombre de mechón blanco delante de él que lo miraba culpable creyendo que él fue la causa que gotas saladas salían de sus ojos nublando su vista y empapando los lentes de sus anteojos. ― ¿Acaso Lance te hizo algo malo mientras yo no estaba? ―Shiro miró a Lance interrogante.

Todo mandaron una mirada acusadora a Lance. El paladín azul solo volteó los ojos a cada uno. ― ¿Qué? yo no le hice nada malo. En realidad, ni siquiera lo había visto hasta ahora. ―se quejó lanzando sus brazos hacia el frente, dramáticamente. ―Y estoy muy seguro que yo no lo hice llorar. ―al final se cruzó de brazos. ―Tal vez fue Pidge. ―y miró al paladín verde como ellos lo hicieron con él. Acusándola con la mirada.

―Oigan, chicos.

Pero nadie dejo hablar a Shiro, quién solo mantenía una mueca confusa. Porque estaba tratando con un tema delicado. Bueno, eso creía él. Porque nunca había visto a Keith llorar de esa manera, o nunca haberlo visto llorar desde que lo conoció en la academia. Solo suspiró resignado ¿Qué más podía hacer? era mejor ver que le pasaba al pelinegro en vez de otra cosa. Así que mejor dejo a los chicos pelear un momento. No les hará mal ¿Verdad? pensaba Shiro con despreocupación. Y miro a Keith, entre curioso y preocupado.

― ¡Oye! yo estoy igual que tú. Fui contigo y con Shiro. ¿Qué iba saber yo? ―exclamó ella, frunciendo el ceño peligrosamente. ―Solo Allura y Coran sabia de su existencia. Yo estaba ocupada en darles instrucciones para llegar completos a esas celdas Galra, no te quejes. ―Pidge hizo el mismo gesto que Lance: cruzarse de brazos. ―Si no ahora estarían muertos.

―Pero eso no explica la desaparición del Keith molesto original. Y creo que Hunk sabe la respuesta. ―ahora Lance apuntaba al paladín amarillo, acusadoramente. Haciendo una mueca graciosa. ― ¿O no es cierto, Hunk?

―Estás loco Lance. ―suspiró el moreno, aburrido.

―Ya paladines, es suficiente. ―Allura trató de interferir en la pequeña pelea de los restante paladines. Poniendo un brazo a cada lado para alejarlos. ―Con este tipo de acusaciones no se resuelve nada. ―imploró, con una voz que hizo callar a los demás. ―Mejor concéntrense en cómo arreglar esto que, aunque no lo noten, es preocupante.

― ¿Preocupante? ―preguntaron todos asomándose en frente de ella, curiosos y olvidando momentáneamente lo que habían hecho segundos antes.

― ¿Por qué dices que es preocupante? ―está vez fue el turno de Hunk preguntar. ― ¿Hay algo mal en Keith o- ― el paladín amarillo se vio interrumpido por Allura.

― No es por esa razón ― imploró ella con voz seria, dejando a todos los demás paladines de nuevo en silencio dándole señal de seguir con su explicación ―la razón por la que esta situación es preocupante: porque como se ya habrán dado cuenta este no es el Keith que conocemos y por eso tampoco el paladín rojo de Voltron que existe y el actual. ― todos fijaron su vista hacia el chico de cabellera negra que aún no dejaba de temblar ni llorar, pero por alguna razón no había dicho ni el mínimo ruido después de lo dicho. Shiro que había escuchado atentamente el discurso de la princesa, también fijo su mirada hacia el no-Keith. ― También tenemos que descubrir como habrá llegado hasta aquí.

 **[…]**

Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y muy estrecho. No sabía exactamente dónde y en que rayos estaba, pero lo único que tenía entendido era que olía terrible el lugar, casi como la comida fea de Coran. En una posición incómoda; como la de una mariposa en un capullo o algo así, pero incómodo, no podía ver casi nada solo una tenue luz que se filtraba por una ¿Puerta?

Keith entrecerró sus ojos tratando de poder ver más allá, inclino un poco su cabeza para ver más cerca, pero lo único que consiguió fue tropezarse con algo que se enredó en sus pies y caer hacia adelante. Exclamo un pequeño grito cerrando los ojos esperando chocar con la puerta, pero por astros del destino la puerta se abrió de repente que, en vez de darse un buen putazo en ella, fue en el piso, trayendo con él un montón de cosas que se le cayeron encima, escapándosele un gemido de dolor. Keith gruño de enojo, pero a la vez aliviado de haber salido de ese apestoso lugar.

―Así que eres tú otra vez, ¿Acaso no tienes algún otro lugar para estar solo, muchacho?

Escuchó que alguien le replicaba. Sus parpados temblaron, pero al fin se abrieron. Quiso levantarse, pero las cosas que tenía encima no le dejaban mucha libertad que digamos. Volvió a intentarlo y nada, estaba tan concentrado pensando en cómo llego a este extraño lugar y también quitar estos estúpidos palos de su espalda que Keith no se tomó el tiempo de ver a la persona que estaba de pie frente de su cara. Unas manos con guantes blancos agarraron y recogieron todas las escobas y palas del muchacho de cabellera negra de encima.

―Enserio Keith mi muchacho, tienes que dejar de esconderte dentro del almacén de limpieza. Recuerda que yo también trabajo aquí. ―el hombre de la voz, empezó a acomodar las escobas, palas y rastrillos en donde debían, detrás de la puerta. Keith solo frunció el ceño confundido. ―Levántate antes de que te limpie a ti también. ―ordenó él, ofreciéndole la mano al pelinegro, y este volteó la cabeza lentamente y lo miró asombrado, desencajando toda su mandíbula. Él conserje hizo una mueca. ― ¿Qué sucede? nunca antes me habías mirado así. ―encaró una ceja. ― ¿O es porque tengo algo en el cabello? ―el tipo chilló y empezó a revisarse la cabeza con desesperó, haciendo gestos graciosos.

―No puede ser. ―musitó Keith, anonado. Y empezó a levantarse del suelo, quedando a la altura del hombre con un bigote y cabello naranja que se le hacía muy familiar. ―Coran, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―le preguntó apuntándolo con el dedo índice. Sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. Aunque no era muy nuevo ver a un tipo pelinaranjado peinarse el cabello en medio de un pasillo vacío y lleno de casilleros ¿O sí?, pensaba Keith. ― ¿Cómo viniste hasta acá? ―le preguntó otra vez, con otro termino, apuntando al suelo para especificar mejor su pregunta.

Al parecer, Coran reaccionó al momento de escuchar su nombre y dejo de peinar su voluminoso cabello naranja peinado hacia atrás, como en los años 80.

―Yo siempre he estado aquí, niño. ―fue simplemente lo que contestó. ―Aunque en realidad estaba con Allura revisando unos papeles que ella no podía hacer sola. Así que la ayude. ―dijo con orgullo. Sonriendo y haciendo relucir sus dientes rectos y blancos. ―Y tú, ¿No deberías estar en clases? pequeño diablillo. No es bueno saltarse ninguna clase. ―Coran alejó a Keith de la puerta para sacar un carrito que estaba bien escondido, haciendo rechinar las ruedas. Luego metió de nuevo unas cuantas escobas, trapos sucios húmedos y cera para piso. ―Eso no es correcto para alguien de tu nivel académico. No, señor. ―y balanceó el dedo índice, cubierto por el guante blanco en señal de desaprobación.

― ¿Clases? ―musitó de nuevo mucho más confundido. Y sus cejas gruesas estaban casi al borde de unirse de tanto que los fruncía por todo este misterio. ― ¿De qué hablas? no entiendo lo que dices. ¿Y desde cuando eres un consejero? ―preguntaba Keith, caminando a su lado cuando el nombrado empezó a arrastrar el carrito color amarrillo hacia adelante.

―Creo que desde que tengo memoria. O cuando entraste a preparatoria, quién sabe. ―respondió Coran encogiéndose en hombros. Avanzando más rápido y dejando atrás a un pelinegro que estaba a punto de replicar, pero Coran fue más perceptivo. ―No puedo hablar contigo ahora Keith, tengo cosas que hacer y tú clases que recibir. No comprendo porque ahora te las saltas, no es común en ti. ―Coran detuvo su caminata y se paró en frente de Keith, quién solo se quedó estático ante su mirada tan intensa. El pelinegro aprovechó para analizar el rostro del pelinaranjado y descubrió que no tenía esas características marcas en las mejillas como todos los Alteanos. O talvez ―Pero si muy común en Lance. Sospecho que ese chico te está transmitiendo malas influencias.

― ¿Lance está aquí? ―no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta tan sorprendido que confundido. ― ¿Pe-Pero, cómo?

― ¿Con las piernas? ―Coran respondió como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Keith solo parpadeó repetidamente, alzando una ceja y haciendo una mueca.

― ¿Dónde está? ―preguntó, dejando de lado lo que recién escuchó.

―No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que debe estar en el patio trasero. Tú sabes que le encanta mucho estar solo, creo que eso lo copio de ti. ―le susurró Coran cerca de su oído, haciendo una cara graciosa. ―De tanto que se esconde allá atrás, frecuentemente lo encuentro dormido en el techo al lado del tanque de agua. ―dijo él, pensando en voz y jalando el extremo de su bigote con el dedo índice y pulgar. Y una sonrisa junto con una carcajada, soltó. ―Ese muchacho solo busca problemas.

― ¿De mí? ―Keith hizo una cara confusa, pero después sacudió la cabeza con frenesí para acordarse de que debía buscar a Lance. Suspiró tratando de calmar todas sus emociones. Esto se estaba poniendo algo loco. ―No importa. ¿Cuál es la manera más rápida de llegar al patio de atrás, Coran? ―lo agarró de los hombros, zarandeándolo un poco, de lo desesperado que estaba, tenía que descargarse con algo.

―Pasando por este pasillo, doblando a la derecha y al final encontrarás un túnel que te llevara directamente al patio. ―respondió Coran con un tono un tanto raro para Keith, pero no le tomó importancia.

―Bien. ―Keith asintió y con dos pasos que dio, empezó a correr a una velocidad regular. El sonido de sus botas retumbaba en el largo pasillo, cuál Coran inició su trabajo de trapear el suelo.

Pero antes de que Keith doblara a la derecha como le indicó Coran, el nombrado de tuvo lo que estaba haciendo, y con ganas le gritó: ― ¡Keith! ―primero lo llamó y el susodicho escuchó que alguien le gritaba, con fuerza en sus piernas frenó y se volteó para ver que Coran le estaba gritando desde el otro extremo. ― ¡Dile a Lance que Allura- digo la _directora,_ que lo quiere ver en su oficina después de que toquen la campana! ―gritó y pudo ver la mueca que hizo el pelinegro, se volteaba después y retomaba de nuevo su carrera. Y lo vio desaparecer en la esquina que le mencionó. Pero Coran, en vez de reanudar lo que estaba haciendo, solo se quedó mirando fijamente por donde se había ido Keith. Y sonrió. ―Nunca me imaginé que vería al Keith de esa _dimensión._ ―suspiró y volvió a trapear en una sola dirección.

Mientras iba camino hacia el túnel del patio, en el transcurso veía cada pasillo igual a la anterior, pero algunas con puertas que de seguro eran las aulas de este lugar, también dedujo que era una universidad o algo parecido. Antes de ir a Garrison las escuelas anteriores en su niñez en la tierra eran de esta forma idéntica, la única diferencia de que no había muñecos de colores o carteles con dibujos pegados en todo alrededor de los pasillos, ni niños molestos corriendo por todas partes y que tampoco había casilleros por todos lados; talvez donde metían sus pertenencias los estudiantes de este lugar.

Keith aceleró su paso cuando vio al frente el túnel que dijo Coran, de un salto lo traspaso y unos minutos después estaba finalmente en el patio trasero del dichoso edificio, no pudo evitar quedar asombrado por la gran longitud que poseía el patio; en unas de las esquinas de este estaban plantas unas flores que no sabe ni mierda como se llamaban y uno que otro árbol. En vez de prestarle atención en el paisaje el paladín rojo se concentró en buscar Lance que supuestamente debería estar aquí, al lado de un tanque de agua.

― ¿Dónde diablos estará Lance? ― dijo exasperado Keith rascándose la cabeza con una mano. El paladín comenzó a caminar sin ningún rumbo en específico sobre la hierba verde.

Diciendo una que otra maldición y hablando solo. En el gran patio por fin pudo dar con el tanque de agua que estaba ubicado en el fondo de la parte de atrás de unas aulas. Como el tanque era más grande que esa parte del edificio y con el sol que había, daba la perfecta sombra detrás de sí; Un lugar pacífico y adecuado para estar solo.

― ¿Dónde está, dónde está? ― habló solo de nuevo Keith, mirando para todas las direcciones el techo del edificio, intentando ubicar o al menos ver un cuerpo ahí tirado o a Lance. Tal vez el también termino aquí varado junto con él y termino inconsciente o se desmayó de miedo como siempre. La única cosa que lo confundió y que le estaba dar de vueltas en su cabeza eran las palabras de Coran ¿Qué siempre estaba aquí? ¿Qué le gustaba estar solo? obviamente Lance era todo lo contrario a eso; el moreno amaba estar rodeado de personas y ser el centro de atención, y jamás se mantenía en un solo lugar y lo más irritante, que adoraba fastidiarlo, que terminaban con una pelea al final. En un intento de localizarlo Keith empezó a gritar su nombre ― ¡Lance! ¡Lance! ― unos intentos más y nada. ―Juro que lo mataré cuando lo encuentre. ― susurró en un gruñido con un tic en la ceja frustrado.

Andaba caminando sin ningún rumbo, se rascó la cabeza negando. Le costaría encontrarlo en ese enorme lugar, además, no conocía nada sobre este edificio ¿Cómo iba a saber él si no iban a ponerle una infracción o algo? tendría que estar loco para eso.

― ¡Keith! ―oyó que alguien le estaba gritando y reconoció la voz de inmediato. La que tanto le irritaba en ocasiones y ocurrió lo peor cuando sintió que se le echaban encima. ― ¡Idiota!

Estaba a punto de articular palabra cuando alguien saltaba en picada a su dirección, tirándolo al césped y haciéndolo rodar por un buen rato. Sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas cuando al fin los giros cesaron, dejándolo recostado de espaldas, con una sombra encima. Trató de enderezarse, pero algo que estaba enredado en sus piernas no se lo permitió, gruño y frunció el ceño con molestia. Apenas abriera los ojos, estaba seguro que golpearía a ese que estaba encima de él y por haberlo golpeado desde las sombras ─es lo que cree él─ dio otro gruñido de advertencia y preparó sus puños, pero tan solo dio un sutil movimiento de dedos, ahora sus muñecas estaban presas y muy bien adheridas al suelo con fuerza y luego las subían a su cabeza, cruzándolas.

―Dime, ¿Hay alguna razón por el cuál, no estás en clases de matemáticas que no quieras que yo sepa? ―escuchó de nuevo esa voz que, a su oído, fue la más suave que escuchó y por un momento lo comparó con la de Lance. Pero alejó esa idea rápidamente, no podía ser él. Obviamente no podía ser él. Lance no tenía una voz suave, en tono casi bajo y grave. Al contrario, el moreno tenía una voz chillona, aguda y demasiado ruidosa. Con los malos chistes que hacía, sus oídos no pudieron escuchar algo peor. No, ese no era el Lance que conocía. ―Keith, te estoy hablando.

O tal vez si podía ser él.

Cuando abrió los ojos, para su sorpresa era el mismísimo Lance. La única diferencia era que este estaba vestido con otra ropa que no era la que acostumbraba a llevar: llevaba una camisa blanca con botones, arremangada de las mangas, y la llevaba fuera el pantalón negro que portaba junto con unos zapatos deportivos color azul marino y un curioso reloj en la muñeca derecha. El mismo color que lo representaba como el paladín del León Azul, pero ahora dudaba que, en ese lugar tan extraño, fuera un paladín de Voltron.

 **[…]**

― ¡ _Ahhh,_ déjenme en paz! ―el grito de Keith se escuchó por casi toda la nave, resonando en cada habitación, incluso en el hangar de los leones. Después, pasos y una silueta corría por todos los pasillos existentes a una velocidad casi inhumana. Keith, siendo el paladín rojo, al mando del león más ágil y veloz de los cinco, era considerable que tuviera esas habilidades. Pero este supuesto no Keith, aunque tengan la misma apariencia, no era él. Este estaba corriendo con una cara horrorizada cómica, y lágrimas dramáticas en los ojos. ― ¡Shiro debería estar muerto, no vivo! ―gritó.

― ¡Keith, espera! ―y el grito de Shiro le siguió al del aludido, que se alejaba más y más. ― ¡Detente! ―y el paladín negro no tardó en seguirlo. ― ¡No corras!

Los demás no tardaron tampoco en darse cuenta cuando esos dos empezaron a parlotear por toda la nave, corriendo de una habitación a otra, gritándose a puro pulmón. No parecía un juego de niños que digamos. Ambos Alteanos y los tres paladines de Voltron se miraron con una mueca de confusión y abrumo. Pero más de confusión.

― ¿Tenemos que ayudarlo? ―decía Pidge haciendo una mueca y poniendo los brazos como lo había hecho Lance hace unos momentos.

―No lo sé. ―dijo Hunk. ―Pero creo que Shiro tiene todo bajo control. ―cerró los ojos, posicionando las manos a cada lado de su corpulento cuerpo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. ―Después de todo, él sabe lo que le dijo a Keith. ―Tiró los brazos hacia adelante. ―Sin mencionar que Keith dijo algo sobre de que Shiro está muerto y no vivo. ―hizo una mueca entre preocupada y confusa. ― ¿Qué significará? eso es lo que me pregunto. ―se dijo a si mismo mirando a los demás susceptiblemente.

―Creo que de donde viene este Keith, Shiro no esté en su mundo. ―las palabras de Pidge, hicieron eco en las mentes de todos. Recalcando cada palabra. ―O tal vez está en esa transición, cuando desapareció por un año. En la misión Kerberos, junto con mi padre y Matt. ―esto puso un poco entristecida a la paladín verde, que dejo caer sus ojos grandes y castaños a señal que no le gustaba recordar ese momento, cuando en las noticias se enteró que ellos tres desaparecieron y después, solo Shiro haya podido escapar luego de un año. ―Pero estoy segura que podré reencontrarme con ellos. ―murmuró.

―No pienses en eso Pidge, los encontraremos. ―Pidge no se dio cuenta cuando Allura se acercó después de tanto tiempo estar callada igual que Coran. Lance y Hunk escucharon las palabras de Pidge, pero no quisieron decir algo para perjudicar esos recuerdos dolorosos que ella tenía de su padre y hermano que aún seguían desaparecidos en alguna parte del inmenso universo. Así que dejaron que Allura se encargará de la situación, de mujer a mujer Alteana. ―Y porque no es el momento preciso. Ahora tenemos que pensar cómo es que comenzó este embrollo y resolverlo tan pronto como se pueda. ¿Nos ayudas? ―Allura le sonrió amablemente a Pidge.

Ella solo pudo voltear sus ojos castaños, dejando ver el brillo característico de las ganas de llorar. Era impresionante como es que retenía todas esas lágrimas cuando retomaba esos recuerdos. Pero al final, Pidge asintió, limpiando con el dorso de su mano una lagrimilla que cayó en su mejilla. ―De acuerdo. ―y sonrió también. ―Los ayudare con esto.

Y los demás la imitaron.

Un grito rompió todo el ambiente, aturdiendo y arruinando el buen momento hace unos segundos. Todos se miraron entre sí.

― Ese grito parece que fue de Shiro ―dijo Lance mirando en la dirección dónde provino el grito enojado de Shiro, con una ceja levanta y a la vez apuntando con el dedo pulgar en el mismo lugar. Después agrego ― ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

― Eh, creo que dijo "Keith ven acá, es una orden" ― Hunk imito la voz de Shiro junto con sus movimientos típicos del paladín negro. Haciendo reír a todos.

― ¿Ahora si le ayudamos? ― dijo burlona la paladín verde también apuntando con el pulgar hacia la puerta como lo hizo Lance, donde salieron disparados Shiro y el Keith asustadizo.

―Creo que si ―concluyó Lance. ― ¡Ya vamos Shiro, te salvaremos! ―ante ese grito, todos asintieron entre sí, prepararon sus piernas para la gran carrera que emprenderían por varias horas en la nave, solo por perseguir al Keith asustadizo.

Pero también descubrirán que él, no es tan débil como se le ve, en realidad es todo lo contrario. Casi como el Keith que ellos conocen.

 **[…]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Una que otro consejo para entender más o menos esta trama.**

[…] = cambio de mundos alternos

. . . = cambio de escena.

* * *

 **Personalidades inversas**

* * *

 _Cuando abrió los ojos, para su sorpresa era el mismísimo Lance. La única diferencia era que este estaba vestido con otra ropa que no era la que acostumbraba a llevar: llevaba una camisa blanca con botones, arremangada de las mangas, y la llevaba fuera el pantalón negro que portaba junto con unos zapatos deportivos color azul marino y un curioso reloj en la muñeca derecha. El mismo color que lo representaba como el paladín del León Azul, pero ahora dudaba que, en ese lugar tan extraño, fuera un paladín de Voltron._

Pero mejor dejó esa idea de lado. ―Quítate de encima. ―gruñó molesto e indiferente, frunciendo nuevamente el ceño, removiéndose como un gusano bajo el cuerpo de Lance. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía raro estando a merced de una persona, no era para nada común que alguien te tomara por sorpresa y te tirara al suelo. Y luego te tuviera como una bestia indefensa.

Pensó que, si le gruñía, se alejaría y lo dejara en paz o que le diera algo para defenderse como siempre ocurría cuando Lance le contradecía algo, si bien no lo hacían a menudo, era muy probable que en algún momento terminarían en una discusión o inclusive en una pelea a muerte. Pero Shiro los detenía a tiempo que querían sacar las garras del león. Lo único de diferente a lo que paso después de que Keith lo amenazara o algo por estilo, no recibió la respuesta que esperaba; en vez de una expresión enfadada, solo recibió un rostro inexpresivo por parte del moreno.

― ¿Por qué estas molesto conmigo? ―fue lo único que recibió como respuesta, pero sin ningún tono de sentimiento como siempre demostraba. Tenía un tono completamente neutro. Que lo dejaron con los ojos completamente abiertos de la sorpresa. ― ¿O estas molesto con otra cosa que no sea yo? ―la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Aún más cuando Lance acercó su rostro al suyo como si fuera una costumbre que lo hiciera.

―N-No te acerques demasiado, invades mi espacio personal. ―trató de sonar amenazante, pero eso no le fue posible. ― ¿Por qué me miras tanto? ―trató de hacer que él se alejara por responder su pregunta. Keith hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para evitar esos ojos azules que lo analizaban, para descubrir que ni él mismo sabia del todo. ―Ya, deja eso. Me incomodas. ―pero no funcionó como quería. Más se acercó a su rostro, que Keith juraba estaba caliente. Y tampoco sabía el porqué de eso.

―Solo reviso si no me estas mintiendo como acostumbras. ―fue la respuesta que recibió. Unos segundos que le parecieron eternos al pelinegro, Lance se alejó para estar simplemente encima de él. ―Al parecer no. ―y finalmente soltó las manos pálidas del chico, se levantó y se quedó parado con un Keith todavía recostado en el césped, tieso. Lo miró y su rostro perdido en el cielo anaranjado, seña que casi iban a terminar las clases de la tarde. Le pareció muy tierno, pero no mostró emoción al respecto. ―Levántate, ya casi es hora de irnos. ―Lance, en vez de irse, solo desvió la mirada. Metiendo los manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Mientras tanto Keith, sacudió su cabeza despertando de su letargo para levantarse como rayo. Haciendo una acrobacia para hacerlo. Pero Lance no le prestó atención a eso, se fijó más en el vestuario que Keith traía puesto, y le pareció raro que no llevara su cabello amarrado en una coleta bajo, y mucho menos loas anteojos gruesos y grandes que siempre portaba. Más bien, todo lo llevaba, al contrario. Exceptuando el vestuario claro. Le atrajo la atención que tuviera una chaqueta bastante llamativa.

Pero no dijo nada, lo conservó para sí mismo. ― ¿Qué tanto me miras, tonto? ―la voz de Keith, lo hizo mirarlo.

―No es nada. ―el moreno se volteó, indiferente. ―Vámonos.

. . .

― Si no estabas en la clase de matemáticas con el profesor Slav ― hablo Lance rompiendo el silencio entre ellos dos, pero sin mirarle. Keith levanto la vista hacia el moreno que le daba la espalda ― ¿Dónde rayos estabas? Te busque y no te encontré, así que lo deje. ―caminaban por los mismos pasillos donde Keith había estado anteriormente con Coran y pasaron justo al lado de la puerta donde él lo encontró atrapado.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― pregunto Keith haciendo una mueca.

Pasando por alto la pregunta del pelinegro, Lance siguió. ―Primero pensé que estabas con tus amigos, donde pasas todo el tiempo con ellos. ―el moreno rascó su cabeza con su dedo índice, sin mostrar emoción alguna. ― ¿Cuál eran sus nombres? Creo que Gunk y gidge, o algo así.

El de mirada violeta abrió los ojos en sorpresa y dirigir toda su atención a las palabras de Lance al escuchar los nombres de sus compañeros paladines, no pudo evitar acelerar su paso. Keith su posiciono a la par del chico más alto. ― ¿No querrás decir Hunk y Pidge? ―dijo confuso e impresionado Keith corrigiendo, creía inaudito el hecho de que Lance no recordaba los nombres de sus propios amigos de la guarnición.

― Eso, Hunk y Pidge. Creí que estabas con ellos.

― ¿Con ellos? Explícate.

― Si, con ellos. ―repitió la palabra el moreno, desde que salieron del túnel que daba camino de regreso a los pasillos, finalmente volteo a verlo mientras le hablaba. ―Ya sabes, siempre están juntos a la hora del almuerzo, o en la biblioteca, y cuando terminan las clases, se van juntos.

― Y ¿Dónde están? ―preguntó impaciente el paladín. Si eso significa que Hunk y Pidge también estaban en este extraño lugar o mundo ya ni sabía cómo llamarlo o talvez, estaban en la _Tierra_. Keith alejo al instante esas suposiciones, negando rápidamente con la cabeza. No debería ser la tierra en donde se encontraba. Lo único después que recordaba antes de estar en ese horrible lugar oscuro y apestoso; Allura los había invocado para una misión en la sala de control, ya todos los demás ya se habían reunido solo faltaba él, pero antes de llegar, sintió un golpe, luego negro, y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en ese estúpido armario encerrado y con Coran enfrente.

―No lo sé. ―respondió simplemente Lance secamente. Sinceramente no le importaba donde estaban, pero como le preguntó Keith, hay que ser sinceros.

Keith gruño por un respuesta tan corta y seca. Aun no se acostumbraba a este extraño y nuevo Lance que de repente apareció, literalmente sobre él. No soportaba que fuera demasiado seco y serio, casi tan contrario al Lance que conocía. Aunque también podría pensar que eran completamente diferentes. Hizo una mueca ante ese pensamiento. El Lance de ese mundo era un poco callado o completamente porque a veces no llegaba a confesarle sus verdaderos pensamientos sobre algo. Pero demasiado tosco, tiene una mala lengua y muchas otras cosas que le disgustaban.

―Mejor dime hacia dónde vamos, Lance. ―suspiró Keith, alcanzándole el paso y caminar a su lado. ―Por lo apresurado que estas, me imagino que vas a la oficina de Allura.

Lance abrió los ojos y lo miro de reojo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Keith ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que tenía los párpados cerrados. ―Y de las veces constantes que has ido, te sabes la ruta exacta hacia dónde ir. ―comentó Keith, inclinándose en frente de él.

―No recuerdo que eso fuera una noticia para ti. ―el pelinegro tragó duro ante la respuesta del moreno. Nunca antes le había pasado esto. ―Cada vez que me saltó la clase de matemáticas me mandan a la dirección. Pero como eres un estudiante que está en el cuadro de honor, haces que esté al corriente con esa materia tan aburrida. ―la comisura de sus labios pareció curvarse para arriba. Y para Keith, fue la posiblemente sonrisa que pudo ver por primera vez de ese Lance tan excéntrico. ―Te debo más de una.

―No es como si eso fuera importante. ―Keith no sabía sobre lo que exactamente estaba hablando, pero pensó que, si talvez no demostraba que no era de ahí, no levantarían sospechas que era un Keith que venía del espacio y era un paladín de Voltron. Se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada. Tenía que encontrar la manera de como regresar a su universo, pero sentía que debía cumplir con algo antes o simplemente era su instinto que le jugaba una broma. Resopló y miró a Lance, hizo otra mueca al verlo estoico de nuevo. ―Como que tu cara esta entumecida casi todo el tiempo. ―fue lo primero que a Keith se le vino a la cabeza, sin decirlo completamente consciente.

―Yo siempre fui así. Dejando eso de lado, a mí me parece que perdiste la memoria. ―Lance contestó, sorprendiendo a Keith que siguió caminando a su lado y sus ojos se abrieron casi al instante. ―Por si no te has dado cuenta, llevas un buen rato preguntando o diciendo cosas como si no supieras nada sobre eso. ―el moreno se detuvo y se paró en frente de Keith impidiéndole el paso, se agachó un poco para estar a su altura. ―A primera vista te ves demasiado sospechoso. ―lo miró de arriba abajo.

―Es no es cierto. ―Keith, consiguió que su voz no sonará como si estuviera mintiendo, pero no eso no fue suficiente para Lance. Su mirada era demasiado intimidante para alguien como él.

―Esa expresión que nunca antes había visto en ti me demuestra que ocultas algo y estas mintiéndome.

Keith gruño molesto. Lance levantó las cejas. ―No sabes controlar tus emociones.

Eso tomó muy desprevenido al pelinegro. Que retrocedió un paso y se puso en alerta. ―Tú qué sabes sobre mí. ―lo miró con una mirada retadora.

Lance avanzó un paso. ―Todo, yo sé cada secreto de ti, eres demasiado fácil de leer. Keith.

¿Desde cuándo esta conversación se volvió en un reto? es lo que se preguntaba el aludido. Ya juraba que estaba sudando frio, eso era raro, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan intimidado por alguien. Instintivamente el pelinegro dirigió su mano derecha hacia la funda de su cuchilla de su cinturón, cruzando su brazo por detrás para que su contrincante no se diera cuenta. Pero si no había otra manera, tendría que pelear con él.

El moreno de ojos azules, avanzó de nuevo otro paso. Keith instintivamente retrocedió al mismo tiempo ― Por ejemplo: se lo de la cicatriz en tu hombro derecho.

Esto tiene otro propósito, pensó Keith. Lentamente puso su mano sobre la chuchilla, pero sin sacarla de la funda. Por instinto el paladín mantuvo sus sentidos atentos, ante todo con la mirada azulada sobre él como si de un águila se tratara. En cambio, el moreno estuvo atento en todos los movimientos del chico más bajo, como se ponía en alerta de pelea y de qué manera se ponía tenso ante su presencia. Le parecía un juego bastante inocente, en su retrospectiva, mejor dicho.

―Tú no estuviste cuando sucedió eso. ―dijo Keith. ―Además, eso no te incumbe. Ni siquiera tuve ganas de hacerlo. ―gruñó.

―Tienes razón, pero eso no quita el hecho de poder aconsejarte cuando lo requieras, o cuando tú quieras palabras alentadoras. ―las palabras de Lance parecían tener la más obvia razón del mundo. Keith casi se atraganta con su propia saliva de nuevo. Una más de ese tipo de respuestas, juraba que iba a explotar. ―Siempre acudes a mí. ―esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. ―Sin embargo, a pesar que no me digas nada, siempre me doy cuenta si te haces daño o algo por el estilo. ―dio otro paso.

―Mientes. ―tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de gritarle a Lance. Esto le estaba pareciendo demasiado extraño. ¿Acudir a él? ni en sus peores pesadillas hará eso. Él no era para nada bueno en ese tipo de cosas cuando se trataba de él. ―Y ya cállate, que me estas desesperado tu-

―Una cosa más. ―Lance levantó su dedo índice haciendo callar a Keith, que solo quedo estático ante eso. ―En la forma de tu comportamiento, en este momento estas irritado. ―el de ojos violeta no se había dado cuenta en que momento el moreno pego su frente contra la suya suavemente, casi de una forma cariñosa que, en vez de eso una sensación opuesta a ella atravesó su cuerpo completamente. ―También que, aun no dominas la disciplina personal. Eso es lo que te decía Shiro ¿No?

Ahora los ojos de Keith se abrieron a mas no poder, sus pupilas se distorsionaron de manera impresionante inyectados en furia desconocida y con una expresión que como si hubiera visto lo peor del mundo. ¿Desde cuándo Lance sabía todo de él? ¿En qué momento el estúpido de Lance sabía leer los sentimientos con tan solo una mirada y ya? estaba cansando de que Lance adivinara como se sentía, que mencionara las palabras que decía Shiro y lo que más le jodia era que: Acudía a Lance como si fuera lo suficiente débil para necesitar de su fuera, que ni tenia para empezar.

― ¿¡Quién te dio permiso de hablar sobre mis descontroles!? ―gritó con todas sus fuerzas sin poder aguantarlo más y se abalanzó sobre él sin pudor alguno. Ya que prácticamente habían tocado la campana de salida, pero por su grito eufórico no pudo escucharlo a tiempo. En el momento justo que tocaron y los estudiantes salieron de sus aulas, Keith ya estaba casi sobre él, y todos aprovecharon en sacar sus celulares y grabar toda la pelea entre esos dos, que casi nunca o jamás se agarraban a puños duros. ― ¡Maldito bastardo!

En el punto del salto, Keith sacó de la funda de su bolsillo la daga, y con una velocidad la cual todos se sorprendieron, la daga creó una ráfaga de viento al momento que rozó apena la mejilla de Lance, esté ya sabía sobre cuál movimiento de primero haría, así que aprovechó de qué manera estaba el brazo del pelinegro y con un rápido movimiento, que nadie pudo notar; agarró la muñeca de Keith, jaló su brazo para atrás con fuerza, tomó la cintura del chico con su mano libre y unió sus pechos con firmeza. Y tuvo la oportunidad de sentir el corazón de Keith latiendo con fuerza contra su caja torácica.

Keith no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando pasó todo aquello. Solo trató de atacarlo y ya sentía que alguien lo sostenía de la cintura y lo pegaba a su pecho, como una dama y estuvieran bailando un tipo de baile que no le interesaba saber. Sentía que sus pies eran elevados y estaba a la altura de Lance. que por unos notables centímetros lo rebasaba

Lance retenía con su mano morena con fuerza inhumana, el brazo de Keith que temblaba por la fuerza que ejercía aun con la chuchilla en mano con que intentó atacarlo, que resultó fallido. Keith no creía posible que con una sola mano estaba deteniendo su brazo, suerte, porque estaba a punto de implantarle la cuchilla por el culo. La vista de Keith estaba fija en el pecho de Lance, lo que no había notado en todo en estos minutos que han estado juntos. Su olor, impregnada en su camisa blanca.

― ¿Lo grabaste?

―Sí, grabé los suficiente para subirlo a internet. ―unos chicos que estaban casi unos metros lejos de ellos, uno tenía un teléfono en la mano y el otro que era más bajo que él, estaba su lado viendo la pantalla de dicho objeto, tecleando y todo para, los oídos de Keith, que esos habían grabado todo eso. ―Se hará viral hermano. ―rieron ambos. ―Pobre de Lance. ―después se fueron corriendo con sus mochilas en la espalda hacia la salida. ―Y qué mejor con una escena de esos dos abrazados, parecen _gays._

 **[…]**

Un hombre con un mechón blanco y con una cicatriz en el rostro perseguía a un chico adolecente de cabello negro y ojos violetas que corría como si su vida dependiera de ello.

En otras palabras, el adolecente llamado Keith, huía de Shiro.

― ¡Keith regresa acá, es una orden! ―el grito irritado del paladín negro retumbó en todos los rincones del castillo. En vez de arrepentirse por el grito, Shiro mantenía puesta su mirada a la pequeña espalda del pelinegro que estaba a unos pocos metros delante de él corriendo.

― ¡¿No se suponía que deberías estar muerto?! ―contradijo Keith gritando a todo pulmón. ― ¡¿O es que acaso saliste de un repollo o algo?! ―el pelinegro corrió más rápido. La última vez que vio a Shiro, fue casi dos años antes de su partida, hacia la misión Kerberos acompañado con dos reclutas más que fueron elegidos para la dicha tarea de extraer objetos desconocidos del espacio. Pero hace 9 meses atrás se enteró de que por un error del piloto chocaron y se dieron por muertos. Lloro días por esa noticia, no aceptando el hecho de que su hermano había muerto en esa misión que ni el mismo se lo creía. Sin más recordaba los otros dos reclutas que también se dieron por muertos con Shiro, era el padre de su amiga Pidge: Sam Holt y su hermano mayor Matt Holt.

Y ahora en este maldito mundo extraño. Shiro estaba vivo y coleando corriendo detrás de él. La única diferencia de que ahora tenía unos cambios físicos: el mechón que sobresale de su cabello que es blanco que antes no era blanco y la cicatriz que traspasaba todo su rostro por encima de su nariz.

Oyó unos gritos detrás él, pero no les prestó atención. Keith corría por cada pasillo nuevo que se encontraba, por una razón, cada una era un poco diferente.

Sus piernas le empezaron a doler y su respiración se estaba volviendo pesada, señal de que se estaba cansando. Jadeante Keith se apoyó en unas de las paredes intentar recuperar el aliento.

― ¿En dónde estoy? ―Keith se retiró los anteojos y quitar con su antebrazo el resto de lágrimas que quedaron atrapados en sus ojos. Se preguntó así mismo sin esperar una respuesta de parte de alguien en específico. Estaba desorientado y sin nadie a quien acudir, bueno, las personas que estaban ahí eran una réplica exacta de sus amigos en la universidad, se alegró de ver a Lance ahí, pero estaba diferente; ese "Lance" no era su Lance que digamos. El Lance que conocía era serio, tosco, y grosero refiriéndose al espacio personal y casi de pocas palabras. No uno muy grosero que fue con él diciendo que no era Keith o algo así, tampoco ruidoso, alocado y molesto, solo le bastó en el momento que se encontró cara a cara con él, cuando de repente estaba con la cara estrellada en el piso y eso de que hace unos segundos antes se estaba ocultando en el almacén de limpieza de Coran cuando unos chicos lo estaban persiguiendo. ―Todo este lugar es inmensamente grande, pero bastante avanzado si se habla de tecnología. ―pensó en voz alta viendo las paredes

Solo camino un poco y empezó a toser agresivamente. Tosió un par de veces más por el esfuerzo excesivo de sus pulmones por respirar rápidamente. Keith se agachó un poco golpeando suavemente su pecho para recuperar el aliento. ―Que me muero. Algún día lo haré si me excedo de nuevo. ―exhaló grandes cantidades de aire para poder respirar normalmente. Suspiró y se paró. ― ¿En qué parte de este castillo me encuentro?

Keith observó todo a su alrededor y las luces que estaban como colgando en las paredes, parecían estar hechas de algún cristal; no sabía mucho sobe cristales espaciales, pero tenía entendido que algunos de ellos, tenían la especialidad de dar energía a cualquier cosa, era tan potente la energía que emanaba, que incluso podía alimentar a un número de 10 plantas de electricidad. Siguió caminando, observando detenidamente los detalles muy parecidos a los jeroglíficos egipcios, eran bastante curiosos. Dobló en una esquina hacia la derecha para encontrarse con un tipo de puerta más delante de color blanco con esas franjas azules que siempre había en cada puerta que pudo ver en todo su recorrido. Se dio cuenta de eso y caminó rápidamente hacia ella. Se paró delante y automáticamente unas puertas se deslizaron, abriéndose para que Keith tuviera acceso libre para entrar.

―Impresionante. Es un cuarto demasiado espacioso. ―entró cauteloso, pensando en no tocar nada para que se meta en problemas por culpa de su curiosidad. Caminó silenciosamente hasta el centro, miró todo a su alrededor, las paredes y el suelo eran de color blanco, el techo tenía una luz que iluminaba bastante el lugar. Acomodó distraídamente sus anteojos en el puente de su nariz, empujando con el dedo medio. ― ¿Debería tener esto algún tipo de propósito? ―se preguntó a sí mismo, en una pose pensativa.

De un momento a otro, una voz femenina con un timbre robótico habló en un idioma que Keith no tuvo tiempo de reconocer. ―Pero que rayos. ―dijo, retrocediendo. Cuando del techo, un tipo de agujero se abrió y de ahí, salió una especie de robot con una lanza de arma en mano, que cayó acuclillado, pero luego se paró. ― ¿Qu-Qué es eso? ―donde inmediatamente, este se aproximó corriendo en su dirección para atacarlo con dicho objeto en su mano, atacándolo con gran velocidad. Keith, si apenas pudo esquivar el primer ataque lanzándose al suelo y cubriendo su cabeza para protegerse. ― ¿¡Es un soldado de luchas o qué!? ―exclamó, parándose y comenzando a esquivar todos los ataques que ese humano de metal intentaba insertarle.

El pelinegro solo corría de aquí para allá, haciendo todo lo posible que esa cosa como él lo llamaba no lo tomará desprevenido o lo atacará. Solo podía agacharse para que la lanza que tenia de arma lo tocara. ― ¿¡Desde cuando existen cosas alienígenas así!? ―gritó, sintiendo que las lágrimas amenazaban con salirse de sus ojos por el miedo intenso que ahora sentía, sin decir toda la adrenalina recorriéndole el cuerpo cuando alguien te persigue. ― ¿¡O está programado para algo!? ―sus palabras hicieron _**click**_ en su cabeza. Y sus cejas se fruncieron, una seña que demostraba que estaba analizando la situación. ― _Si esa cosa esta atacándome, de algún modo tiene que haber un nivel de dificultad._ ―pensó con seriedad, volteando a verlo. ― _¿En qué nivel estará ahora?_ ―cuando el arma de su oponente quiso darle un golpe vertical, el pelinegro con ayuda de su pierna izquierda, lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado. ― _Tengo una idea._ ―pensó Keith.

El pelinegro, en los segundos que saltó hacia su lado izquierdo, donde la máquina estaba viniéndose hacia abajo por la fuerza de su ataque y por la gravedad, Keith acumuló fuerza en su pierna derecha, sus gruesas cejas negras se fruncieron más, su expresión cambio y le dio una patada sorpresiva al humano robótico, logrando su objetivo de lanzar lejos su arma y dejarla caer en una parte visible para el pelinegro, el aludido se deslizó en el suelo al ver que esa cosa se aproxima ante él, pero Keith fue más rápido y su movimiento ágil lo ayudó a ir en donde estaba la lanza y tomarla en sus manos. Sonrió orgulloso ante ello sin perder su inocencia. Se puso en posición de ataque, apretando en sus manos la lanza.

Pero el destino le deparó algo. No se esperaba que, al robot, le saliera otra arma igual que la suya por una de las extensiones de su brazo. Keith abrió la boca formando una perfecta "O" y dejó caer sus brazos, sin poder creerlo. ― ¿Es enserio? ―exclamó con sarcasmo. El robot corrió hacia él y Keith esta vez sí reaccionó a tiempo, por que interpuso la lanza con la del robot para que este no lograse tocarlo. ―Al parecer no son unos simples robot después de todo. Bastante originales. ―sonrió con diversión, dando un paso adelante, poner fuerza bruta en sus brazos y lograr hacerlo retroceder.

―Keith, aquí estas. Te he estado persiguiendo por todas partes. ―estaba tan ocupado peleando con el soldado robot, que Keith olvidó que alguien lo estaba correteando. Pero no era Shiro quien había entrado, era Lance. ― ¿Qué haces peleando con uno de esos? ―la cara que puso ese Lance, le pareció un poco extraña, puesto que estaba acostumbrado al ver a un Lance que no demostraba emociones. ― ¿Estas loco de remate o qué?

―Ho-Hola Lance. ―tartamudeó nervioso. Pero su vista se enfocó en un ataque que esquivó con una voltereta. Vio a Lance y los ojos de él estaban abiertos, dedujo que impresionado. ― ¿Me podrías ayudar con este pequeño problema? ―le preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz. Keith estaba empezando a cansarse por esa pelea.

―Eso resuélvelo tú, yo solo vine a informarle a Shiro donde estas. Así que me voy. ―Lance se fue caminando de espaldas a la puerta, ocultando la mitad de su cuerpo, despedirse con la mano y una expresión cómica que no le hicieron nada de gracia al pelinegro.

― ¡No espera! ¡Ayúdame!

― ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ―Lance se asomó entrecerrando los ojos, no creyendo mucho si debería o no. ― ¿Qué acaso no sabes pelear?

― ¿¡No ves que estoy haciendo mi esfuerzo por no morir a manos de un soldado robótico!?

La expresión de Lance, hizo que Keith pensara que este estaba analizando la situación con una enorme lentitud. Eso era realmente impresionado. Lance siempre tenía una respuesta rápida. Y Keith creyó que este no pensaba lo suficiente como para saber en qué situación se encontraba. ―No lo creo.

―Si serás más hipócrita. ―susurró Keith sin poder creer lo que sus ojos u oídos miraban y escuchaban, negando con la cabeza. Pero respingó cuando el robot aplicó más fuerza, haciendo que su cuerpo se inclines hacia atrás y sus piernas fueran sus únicos soportes. Y se desesperó con lágrimas en los ojos, como siempre. ―Ya llegó mi fin. ―lloriqueó Keith dramáticamente con lagrimillas de cocodrilo.

―Primero: no seas tan dramático. ―Lance se acercó, entrando de nuevo a la habitación y caminó hacia Keith refunfuñando. ―Segundo: ¿Podrías repetir lo que susurraste en mi cara? ―y fue el turno de susurras tétricamente, amenazándolo. Sabiendo a cuentas que este Keith, le temería ante su rostro aparentemente enojado. ―Y tercero: ―enumeró con su mano. ―Si no me lo dices, no te ayudare. ―se volteó y se cruzó de brazos.

― _Esto no era lo que yo tenía planeado._ ―pensó Keith, muy, pero muy arrpentido.

. . .

―Bien, ahora que _atrapamos_ a Keith. ―Shiro miró al nombrado, quién solo pudo encogerse en sus hombros en el suelo sentado, claramente arrepentido. Y a Shiro, absolutamente cansado. ―Tomaremos un descanso antes de volver a lo que estábamos.

―Al fin, ya era hora.

― Me duelen las patas ― se quejó adolorida la paladín verde, sobándose sus pies que le ardían como el fuego de tanta corrida. ―Siento como si se me fueran a caer. ―Pidge se dejó resbalar, hasta queda media sentada en el lugar de la mesa. ―No puedo más.

― Tengo hambre. ―dijo Hunk sobándose el estómago con unos ojos cómicos lagrimosos.

― Yo igual tengo hambre Hunk ― apoyo Lance, sentándose a lado derecho del paladín amarillo que escuchaba sonidos provenientes de su propio estomago hambriento. El moreno se estiro sobre la mesa de la cocina cual minino suspirando con cansancio y con un toque de irritación ― Y todo por culpa de Keith.

El nombrado volvió a encogerse en su lugar, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas ante la mirada de enojo de Lance sobre él. ― Lo siento. ―susurró Keith con una sonrisa nerviosa. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, estaba completamente arrepentido por todo el alboroto que causó durante la última media hora, no era su intención causar problemas, pero aún se sentía abrumado con todo lo que estaba pasando. Aun no podía afrontar el hecho de que su hermano Shiro estaba vivió justo enfrente de él y de que sus compañeros de clase de igual manera estén aquí.

Y con ese Lance de ahí. Tampoco es su Lance egocéntrico de pocas palabras y de que siempre arriesgaba su vida por diversión saltando de edificio en edificio haciéndolo temblar de miedo. ―Lamento mucho haber causado todo eso. ―musitó en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Los demás se le quedaron viendo. Incluso Shiro, quién solo pudo esbozar una ligera sonrisa. ―No te preocupes.

― ¿Qué? ―Keith levantó la cabeza para verlo con una expresión dolida. ― ¿Entonces… me perdonan? ―no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta.

―No tienes por qué pedir disculpas. ―el paladín negro se acercó hasta quedar al lado del pelinegro. Shiro posó su mano en el hombro de Keith. ―Sabemos que, para ti, todo esto es nuevo y extraño. ―Keith ante eso, desvió la cabeza con pena. ―Es normal que te sientas abrumado por todo lo que pasaste. ―Shiro sacudió harmoniosamente el hombro de Keith. Riendo paternalmente.

―Shiro tiene razón. ―la voz de Hunk interrumpió. Keith y Shiro miraron al paladín amarillo, quién estaba con una sonrisa. ―Sabemos muy bien que esto de Voltron y todas esas cosas están fuera del rango de la imaginación de una persona, y era muy probable que te volvieras desquiciado. Lo entendemos, porque nosotros somos esos paladines que salvan al universo entero. ―Hunk relató eso como si fuera lo más simple del mundo. ― ¿Tú crees que esto no nos pone un poco locos?

―Bueno. Eso no es a lo que exactamente me refería. ―dijo Keith.

― ¿Entonces? ―preguntó Pidge. Ahora estaba bien sentada y con un brazo en la mesa y su cabeza recostada en su mano. ― ¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa manera? ¿Tiene algo que ver con nosotros?

Pidge no se dio cuenta que había hecho casi la pregunta clave. Keith se sobresaltó. ―Para serles sinceros, bastante. ―respondió. Con una gota de sudor bajándole por la cien.

―Impresionante. Entonces de dónde vienes, ¿Hay una copia de nosotros? ―preguntó Hunk, asombrado al igual que todos por dicho descubrimiento. ―Debo estar seguro que es igual que aquí ¿No?

―Lamento decirte que la respuesta es no, Hunk. ―oyeron la voz del Alteano pelirrojo que había entrado en la sala, con tazones de esa sustancia gelatinosa y babosa color verde. Ninguno hizo una cara al ver esos tazones llenos, excepto Keith. Pero no fue del asco, sino de curiosidad. ―Los universos semejantes a este, en muchas ocasiones son diferentes o con varias similitudes. ―explicó, respondiendo a la pregunta de Hunk.

―Pero son iguales. ―dijo Pidge.

―Nunca son iguales, en algún punto deberían tener una que otra cosa que no sea como aquí. ―Coran repartió los tazones con esa sustancia verde que ya todos conocían y que ya acostumbraban a comer, a pesar de su mal y extraño sabor. Coran puso un tazón en el lugar del paladín rojo, pero estaba vacío el asiento correspondiente. Y miró a Keith, quién estabas entado en el suelo. ―Keith, ¿Por qué no vienes y te sientas en la mesa? el suelo no es muy cómodo que digamos. Aparte que ahí no te conviene.

―Es que, no quiero molestar ahí. Y porque siento que yo no correspondo ahí. ―fue lo único que dijo Keith, bajando sus piernas para cruzarlas, voltear la cabeza y jugar nerviosos con sus dedos de las manos. ―Y porque… ―Keith miró de reojo a Lance que, hasta ahora no había dicho nada. Solo estaba viendo y siendo de espectador en toda la plática.

― ¿Por? ―insistió Coran.

Keith suspiró sin tener más remedio. Evitando que su mente recuerdo esos incomodos o podría llamarlos así, los últimos momentos en el que estuvo con Lance. ―Ya voy. ―se paró y con un poco de precaución, se acercó al asiento y se sentó con delicadeza. Quedando rígidamente erguido por la presencia de Lance a su lado, muy diferente al que estaba acostumbrado.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por ver y no olviden dejar Reviews para que alimenten esta hisotoria Klance!


	3. Chapter 3

Bienvenidos y que les vaya bien y que les guste mucho. Gracias...

* * *

 **Conviviendo, revelando y entrenando**

* * *

Keith no dejaba de mirar con intenso asco y curiosidad la comida frente a él; Verde, viscosa y con un curioso olor extraño. Sujeto la cuchara que descansaba al lado del tazón con el contenido viscoso. Lo inserto de un golpe en la sustancia verde y sacarla inmediatamente al ver la reacción de esta. Era casi parecida a la masa, pero con un toque burbujeante. Sin darse cuenta Keith puso su mano en su barbilla en posición pensativa y examinando atentamente la viscosidad verde poniendo una mueca graciosa, haciendo el esfuerzo de comprender como esta cosa era comestible sin hacer ninguna reacción negativa al cuerpo humano o causarle una enfermedad, entre otras.

Tomando una pequeña cantidad con la cuchara, el pelinegro lo acerco a su boca con lentitud. Decidiendo entre comerlo o no. Cuando finalmente sintió la cosa verde en sus papilas gustativas, todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante el sabor desagradable que paso de su garganta hasta el estómago, dejándolo con un sabor amargo en la punta de la lengua. Keith dejo en paz el instrumento de metal sobre la mesa lentamente haciendo muecas.

―Qué asco… ― sus hombros se desplomaron y sacando la lengua arrugando la nariz. Keith alejo el tazón fuera de su alcance. ― ¿Cómo es que esto puede ser comestible?

―No te preocupes, uno se acostumbra ― habló Lance a su lado haciendo que el pelinegro saltara del susto. El paladín azul estaba comiendo la comida fea verde como si nada del mundo, es comprensible, ha estado comiendo esta cosa desde que llego a este castillo y convertirse un paladín de Voltron como los demás.

― ¿En serio?

―Aunque no lo creas, sí. ―Lance se encogió de hombros y sonriendo restándole importancia. ―Pero las comidas de Hunk son deliciosas comparado con esto. ―apuntó con gracia la supuesta comida de paladines. Era una suerte que Coran no estaba en estos momentos ante las palabras del moreno, ni Allura también.

―Lance tiene razón, las comidas de Hunk son una delicia. ―ahora fue turno de Pidge de hablar. Pero dejó caer la cuchara al recordar la plática. ―Se me había olvidado. Ya no seguiste con la conversación. ―cantó y miró a Keith con una sonrisa.

― ¿Qué conversación? ― preguntó confundido Keith.

― Esa cosa de cómo es tu mundo ― aclaró Pidge alegre. La paladín verde se paró de su asiento y se acercó hacia el chico de anteojos arrastrándose sobre la mesa emocionada, sin darse cuenta que Keith retrocedió un momento ante la cercanía repentina de la chica. Sus ojos brillando en curiosidad y con una genuina sonrisa que, el mismo se sorprendió de su pensamiento; que Pidge se veía adorable con esa expresión de niña pequeña que esperaba un dulce con ansias. No podía negarse ante eso. ― ¿Cómo es?

―Bueno. No sé por dónde comenzar.

―Comienza por es el lugar en donde vives. ―habló Shiro, acercándose y ponerse al lado de Pidge. ―O sí, todo es como en la Tierra.

― ¿La Tierra? ―preguntó Keith.

―Desde que nos convertimos en paladines de Voltron, tuvimos que abandonar el planeta Tierra. ―el que habló fue Lance esta vez, también acercándose al pequeño grupo que comenzó a formarse. Keith no sabía si todos se habían dado cuenta o no, pero cuando escuchó las últimas palabras dichas por Lance ante la mención del planeta tierra. Su voz salió con un deje de nostalgia. ―Y en ese punto no sabemos con exactitud cómo es la Tierra ahora, porque ya tenemos tiempo de estar aquí y ya nadie toma en cuenta el tiempo. ―dijo desviando la vista.

Keith no pudo evitar sentir pena por Lance, así que hizo una cara preocupada por él. ―No importa que tanto tiempo estés pensando en eso, nuestro deber es aquí en el espacio y no olvides que aquí también tienes un hogar y una nueva familia. ―todos voltearon a Shiro. Incluso Lance. Los demás menos Keith sabía que Lance, con respecto a la Tierra. Siempre dejaba a flor de piel cuán tanto la extrañaba, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta. ―No te pongas triste por eso.

―Yo no estoy triste. ¿Quién dijo estaba triste? ―el paladín azul, tratando de ocultar su nostalgia, se hizo el fuerte y se cruzó brazos alzando la cabeza, ignorándolos.

Y todos se empezaron a reír. Menos Keith, que mantenía una mirada de pena en sus ojos violetas, a través de sus anteojos. Pero una ligera sonrisa esbozó. ―Es bueno que extrañes tu hogar, Lance. ―el susodicho volteó sorprendido. Nunca había escuchado tales palabras provenientes de ese sujeto que digamos. Y los demás pararon de reír y se le quedaron viendo. Keith respingó incómodo y se acomodó sus anteojos en un intento de distraerse, pero solo consiguió que sus mejillas de sonrojaran. Algo muy común en él, y la primera vez que los demás veían algo así. ―Mejor me callo. ―borró su sonrisa, ocultando su mirada en el lente de los anteojos y mirar un punto fijo.

― ¿Y… tú no lo extrañas también? ―Lance quiso estar a la defensiva. Pero en la misma posición. ―De seguro tienes a muchos detrás de ti esperándote.

―En realidad no. Solo a ustedes los tengo. ―todos se sorprendieron por el tono tan simple que Keith usó. Como si fuera muy simple.

― ¿Nosotros? ―preguntó Pidge. ― ¿Nosotros, _nosotros?_ ―le dio una mirada entrecerrada a Keith, y este la miró.

―Ósea, ustedes de mi mundo, eso es lo que quiero decir. ―aclaró Keith, haciendo unos gestos circulares con sus manos cuando dijo eso. ―Porque a ellos son los únicos que tengo. Pero Lance es el que más se junta conmigo, ya que estamos en la misma clase y nos ayudamos mutuamente. Pero con Hunk y Pidge siempre almorzamos juntos. ―Keith estaba en una pose, con su dedo índice en la barbilla. Recordando. ―Y hacemos las tareas también juntos. ―miró arriba con el ceño fruncido.

―Entonces, también hay una copia de nosotros allá. ―dijo Hunk.

―Exacto. Pero en cambio de ustedes, ―los miró Keith, refiriéndose a los primeros tres, sin contar con Shiro. ―Somos simples estudiantes universitarios. ―se rascó la nuca nervioso, cuando vio las caras atónitas e impactadas de los paladines, incluso de Shiro. ―No tenemos nada que ver que somos paladines y todo eso.

― ¿Universitarios? ―Pidge volvió a entrecerrar sus ojos. ―Estudiamos y todo eso ¿No?

―Si. ―Keith dijo extrañado enfatizando la palabra "Si" con lentitud. Como si fuera los más obvio del mundo. ―Es obvio.

―Y si hay otra copia de nosotros. ―siguió hablando la más pequeña de los paladines, ignorando el comentario de Keith. ― ¿Cómo somos, igual o diferentes? Tú ya sabes a que me refiero.

― Oh, eso. ―resaltó el pelinegro dándose cuenta de las intenciones de Pidge. Luego dijo ― Para serte franco, eso es lo que exactamente me preguntaría Pidge de mi mundo. ― reveló Keith con una pequeña sonrisa recargándose sobre la mesa. Aunque fuera mentira, era cierto. Pidge le haría las mismas preguntas cuando regresara de ese lugar a su mundo original, hasta con los mismos movimientos. Ellas eran perfectamente iguales, casi como hermanas gemelas, pero sin serlo. Solo por una cosa. Keith con suavidad levanto su mano y jalo un poco del cabello corto de la paladín verde, vio que ella se quejó en su gesto ― La Pidge de mi mundo no tiene el cabello recortado. Más bien lo tiene largo casi hasta la cintura, pero lo demás si es igual.

― ¿Enserio? yo creía que lo tendría como el mío. Entonces eso quieres, decir que ella no pasó lo mismo que yo ¿Verdad?

―No lo creo. Pero ustedes dos siguen siendo tan iguales como siempre. Aunque tenga el cabello largo no se viste como si fuera una chica en su totalidad.

― Eso es suficiente para saber que hay otra como yo ― la paladín exclamó con una sonrisa acomodándose sus anteojos. Regreso a su asiento correspondiente satisfecha con su respuesta. ― ¿Qué hay de los demás?

Otra vez, todos volvieron su atención hacia el chico de mirada violeta. Intrigados, queriendo saber más.

― ¿Hay otro Hunk? ― pregunto el paladín amarillo, entusiasmado. ―Dime que sí.

―Claro. Ustedes tienen la misma personalidad y actitud.

― ¡Si! ― celebró Hunk con su puño en triunfo.

― Y también cocinan muy rico ― dijo el pelinegro recordando los platos de su amigo Hunk, siempre le daba hambre. Keith se froto su estómago intentando calmar los sonidos de hambre que querían salir ― Gracias a él aprendí también a cocinar. Aunque no se compara como cocina él ― sin darse cuenta Keith sonrió con un poco de baba saliendo por su boca, ante la mención de las comidas. ―También mi hermano me enseñó a cocinar varios platillos. Hasta ya me dieron ganas de prepararme uno.

Pasaron los minutos en que nadie dijo ni una palabra. ― ¿Hermano? ―preguntaron todos al unísono. No sabían cuántas veces se habían enterado de varias cosas que el Keith asustadizo, tenía por contar con respecto a su mundo. Pero ¿Un hermano? nunca habían escuchado o enterado que Keith tenía un hermano. Sepa si mayor o menor. ― ¿Desde cuando tienes un hermano?

― ¿Desde siempre? ―respondió Keith, olvidándose sobre sus fantasías sobre comida. Tenía cierto parecido con Hunk sobre el amor hacia la comida. ― ¿Por qué preguntan? ¿El Keith de _aquí?_ ―enfatizó la palabra, apuntando con sus dedos índices el suelo. Para referirse a su universo. ―no tiene un hermano o algo por el estilo? ―sus hombros se alzaron, curioso.

―No lo creemos. ―respondió Shiro. Poniendo un dedo en su barbilla. ―Keith es mitad Galra, dudamos que tenga un hermano. Así que estamos seguros que es hijo único, aunque no nos haya dicho nada.

― ¿Galra?

―Sí, suponiendo que tu mundo es diferente, no debe de haber una raza de seres extraños de color morado y orejas de gato, llamados los Galra ¿Cierto? ―dijo Lance, al fin entrando en la conversación. Se había recuperado de su recaída, ahora tenía ganas de entrar en la agradable charla de amigos.

Keith, se quedó en silencio por eternos segundos. Pensaron que no iba a responder, pero su respuesta los sorprendidos.

―He odio de ellos, pero es muy probable que no existan una raza tan cruel y vil en mi mundo. ―decía Keith, con una ceja alzada y con una expresión confusa.

―Si has oído de ellos, ¿Cómo sabes que son crueles?

―La tecnología de mi mundo, es casi tan avanzada como la de esta nave. ―dijo Keith, y los demás pusieron real atención a sus siguientes palabras que salían de su boca con un tono serio. ―Hace varios años, los científicos habían recibido en sus satélites artificiales, una serie de mensajes y códigos que estaban configurados en un idioma diferente al nuestro y de los demás continentes, parecidos a los jeroglíficos. ―aclaró. ―Con ondas de alta radiación que les fue casi imposible resolver ese tipo de rompecabezas. ―explicó. Sus dedos estando entrelazados, a la altura de su boca y sus ojos se ocultaban con el reflejo del lente. ―Unos cuantos años después, descubrieron que esos mensajes, eran de auxilio. ―los paladines se vieron entre sí. ―en el idioma que estaba, lo bautizaron como el idioma _Alteano_ de un planeta muy lejos de nuestro sistema solar. Para ser más específicos, casi más de un millón de años de luz de distancia.

― Eso es bastante. ―suspiraron los mencionados.

― Lastima. ―dijo cortante Keith. ―Pero…

― ¿Pero? ―otra vez hablaron en unísono los paladines.

― ¡Esto es asombroso! ―soltó de repente Keith con un grito emocionado que retumbo en los oídos de todos, lastimando sus oídos y asustándolos de golpe. El de ojos violeta tenía una cara marcada en perfecta emoción y entusiasmo. ― ¡Estoy a más de un millón años luz de distancia y a más de diez galaxias y muy lejos de la vía láctea! ¡Este es mi sueño hecho realidad desde que era un _**chirizo**_! ― el rostro de Keith estaba brillando en felicidad misma que a Lance le costó diferenciar entre si era Keith o no. Porque su expresión era, para él, bizarro y terrorífico.

Pero a la vez, tierno, porque era la primera vez que veían a un Keith realmente emocionado. Los ánimos del pelinegro contagiaron a los demás y todos soltaron una risa y esbozaron una sonrisa.

―Aprovechando que estoy aquí, le pediré a Allura que me de unos libros en su idioma y aprenderé Alteano. ―dijo entusiasmado rozando su barbilla con su dedo. ―Eso me ayudará bastante.

―Oye, tranquilo Keith, baja de las nubes y estate en la tierra. ―Lance hizo ademanes para que el nombrado bajara de la silla, lo mirara y su rostro se pintara de un rojo intenso y se bajara con rapidez. ― ¿Ya estas calmado?

―Sí, pero… ―de un instante a otro, Keith estaba con los brazos rodeando el torso de Lance, abrazándolo con fuerza, realmente emocionado, todavía con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Que no pudo evitar ocultar su emoción, así que necesitaba algo con que descargar sus emociones de felicidad. ― ¡Estoy tan feliz! ―y Lance quedó completamente quieto con ese abrazo sorpresivo. ― ¡Que no puedo calmarme ahora! ―el sonrojo en su cara no desaparecía por causa de la emoción. Al igual que Lance, este se sonrojó.

―Keith, estas…? ―los tres paladines restantes, estaban de igual anonadados.

―Esto sería una buena oportunidad para investigar sobre cualquier potencia y célula que tuviera un probable porcentaje de vida. ―chilló. ―Tendré que hacer mis cálculos. ¡Esto es tan emocionante! ―Keith aún tenía la mirada nublada por el reflejo de los lentes, pero su expresión parecía más al de un científico loco, con las mejillas rojas de la emoción claro. ―Ya me pican las manos por tocar algo de tecnología extraterrestre. ―murmuró mordiéndose el labio y restregando sus manos de una forma tenebrosa.

Todos se alejaron de las fantasías locas de Keith.

―Es más raro de lo que creí. ―Lance se acercó a los demás paladines, y les susurró con una mano al lado, para no dejar que el pelinegro lo oiga. Todos asintieron nerviosos. ―Quizá deberíamos advertirle que no debe tocar algo en la sala de controles, hay que decirle a Coran sobre esto. ―siguió susurrándoles. ―Así estará alerta.

―Hablare con él después. ―respondió Shiro. ―Y creo que también con Keith. ―lo miró sin saber qué hacer con él. ―Me preocupa esos ataques que tiene.

―Haz lo que quieras, pero tengo un presentimiento de que sus _deseos_ nos lleven a algo más. ―Lance se encogió en hombros.

―Hay que vigilarlo. ―susurró Hunk.

―Estoy de acuerdo. ―también susurró Pidge, mirando cómo es que el pelinegro, ahora se restregaba las manos, como si estuviera lavándolas, pero todavía con esa sonrisa que recorría todo su rostro. Exageradamente. ―Hunk, queremos que lo distraigas o que convivas con él. ―miró al mencionado.

― ¿Qué, porque yo? yo solo dije que hay que vigilarlo, no que _yo_ tendría que vigilarlo. ―dijo Hunk enfatizando la palabra "Yo" y apuntándose a sí mismo. ― ¿Y quién dijo que tendría que hacerlo?

―Porque Keith dijo que sabía cocinar, y como ustedes saben sobre artes culinarias es obvio que tienen que apoyarse entre ustedes para aprender más. ―dijo Pidge moviendo la cabeza en su dirección. ―Y porque lo digo yo. ―dijo firme.

―Sí, hazlo. ―apoyó Lance.

―Está bien. ―suspiró Hunk. Todos dieron una leve sonrisa. ―Lo intentaré. Pero que _conste_ que Pidge me obligó. ¿Eh? ―aclaró y todos asintieron con energía. Hunk suspiró. ―Bien, allá voy. ―se separó del pequeño círculo que habían formado y empezó a andar hacia la mesa, donde Keith estaba aún dentro de sus locos y probablemente peligrosas ideas. El paladín amarillo se estremeció. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su destino. ―Hola Keith. ―quiso parecer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero el pelinegro no le había contestado. Alzó una ceja curioso, al ver que estaba en la misma posición cuando les estaba explicando. Por casualidad escuchó murmullos provenir de Keith, respingó nervioso y acercó su oreja cerca de la mano de Keith, con sus dedos entrelazados. Se acercó y lo que pudo percibir, fue lo que exactamente estaba pensado: el pelinegro estaba susurrando cosas algo sobre _"Debo iniciar hoy, no puedo esperar"_ o _"Tendré que comenzar hacer mis cálculos en una pizarra"_ esas palabras sí que le dieron miedo.

Hunk de inmediato regresó con sus compañeros paladines ocultándose detrás de Lance, temblando de miedo y sus ojos con unas lágrimas de cocodrilo, aun estando escondido detrás del moreno aun sobresalía demasiado. ―Lo que susurra, no es nada bueno.

― ¿Qué es?

― No querrás saber ― le respondió Hunk a Lance.

― Inténtalo de nuevo.

― ¿Estás loco? ― se quejó el hombre grande ― Ni creas que me acercare otra vez, parece que en algún momento explotará de inteligencia o algo así.

― Oh vamos hermano, no es tan difícil ― animo el moreno. Se quitó del frente y empezó a empujar al paladín amarillo por detrás con una sonrisa malvada. Hunk chillo de miedo. Con una gran lentitud que tomo años (para Shiro y Pidge) por fin llegaron hasta donde estaba el chico de anteojos aun susurrando cosas incomprensibles y raras.

Lance se alejó rápidamente junto con sus compañeros dejando al pobre de Hunk solo con Keith que seguía restregándose las manos cual lunático. Hunk suspiro nervioso, con su mano temblando movió el hombro del chico que pego un respingo. Hunk grito y se cubrió con sus brazos creyendo que Keith le haría algún daño de forma dramática.

―No te haré daño Hunk, si es eso lo que crees. ―escuchó la voz de Keith hablarse. Hunk abrió los ojos, despejando sus brazos de su cara para verlo. Ahora Keith ya no estaba con esa sonrisa loca, sino con una leve y aparentemente para Hunk sincera y tal vez arrepentida. Y sus ojos resplandecían inocencia misma. Hunk dio un respingo al recordar que también el otro Keith tenía ese brillo de inocente en sus ojos violeta. ― ¿Estas bien?

El paladín amarillo dio un salto, reaccionando. ―Sí, sí. Estoy bien, solo estaba recordando algo. ―suspiró. ―Oye, Keith-

―Lo lamento.

― ¿Qué?

―Lamento, haberte asustado con mis… locuras. ―repitió. El pelinegro río nerviosamente, rascándose la cabeza. ―Me pasa a menudo. ―desvió la vista.

Hunk quedó estático. ― ¿Cómo notaste que estaba asustado o desde cuando estabas prestándome atención?

― Bueno, porque con el Hunk de mi mundo de igual manera sucede ― Keith distraídamente se acomodó sus anteojos por encima de su nariz aun riendo con nerviosismo, suspiro, el supuesto paladín rojo volvió a mirar a Hunk ya tranquilo ― ¿Qué es lo que deseas? ― preguntó al ver que Hunk seguía parado sin hacer nada.

Hunk miro la puerta por donde Lance, Pidge y Shiro salieron traicionándolo; el paladín amarillo recordó la idea de su amiga paladín verde y del porque estaba ahí parado. Hunk sonrió amigablemente ― Oye, Keith. Ya que mencionaste que te gustaba cocinar ¿Por qué no me ayudas a preparar la cena?

― ¿Ya es la hora de cenar?

― Si ―respondió Hunk asintiendo con la cabeza.

― ¿Acaso ya es de noche?

― No exactamente, pero se podría decir que sí.

―Por la inmensa oscuridad del universo, es imposible saber si es de noche, de día, mediodía. ¿Cierto?

―Sí, pero ya nos acostumbramos. Como, por ejemplo, cuando todos tienen sueño, eso significa que ya es hora de dormir. ―explica Hunk.

― Si tú lo dices.

― _Okay_ , ya que dejaste de hablar de cosas científicas ― anunció Hunk comenzando su caminata hacia la cocina siendo seguido por Keith que solo se sonrojo ― Es hora de preparar la cena.

Caminaron unos minutos hasta que dieron con la puerta de la cocina que se abrió con su presencia y con un desliz se cerró detrás de ellos cuando entraron. Keith vio todo a su alrededor, hasta con las cosas minúsculas; así como la puerta del modo que cerró y el estilo de la cocina que no se parecía en nada a las típicas cocinas comunes en su mundo o, bueno no se parecía a la cocina de su apartamento que antes compartía con su hermano Shiro. La forma en donde estaban ubicadas los muebles e instrumentos y de que todo estaba a los que suponía, en alteano, y de que no entendía ni una pisada de eso.

Cuando tenga la oportunidad; Le pedirá a Allura unos cuantos libros para aprender el idioma. Keith sonrió con brillos en los ojos. ―Es un poco confuso de leer cual ingrediente es, por eso te enseñare como diferenciarlos por color, aroma y sabor. ―contó Hunk con sus dedos.

―Pero yo sé cómo diferencias especias e ingredientes. ―contestó Keith inclinando la cabeza cual perro. ―Es casi como explicaste, pero con el aroma es donde más me guio. ―dijo el pelinegro caminando detrás del desayunador y quedarse ahí parado, viendo todas las latas y tazones encima. Agarró una lata con escrituras en Alteano. Frunció el ceño revisándola de abajo y arriba. ―Aunque también leyendo lo que dice atrás, pero como no entiendo. No se puede. ―se encogió en hombros graciosamente.

―No es muy difícil, Allura me explicó que ingredientes eran y en que lata estaba almacenado.

―Pero ¿No te confundes cuando revisas una y luego ves que no es la que pensabas?

―Solo una vez. Cuando hice galletas de quién sabe que sustancia. ―hizo una mueca el paladín amarillo. ―Coran me dijo esa vez, que esas galletas tenían _escautrita,_ ―recordó Hunk. ―Que tenían similitud con esos discos que se usan para que esta nave pueda hacer agujeros de gusano. ―apuntó a todo el castillo cerrando los ojos. Y por eso no se dio cuenta del brillo en los ojos del pelinegro. ―En esa ocasión, tuvimos que usar mis galletas para reemplazar algunos discos que se habían roto, casi sentía que moría ahí adentro. ―el paladín sonrió con nerviosismos recordando ese momento con los demás. ―Pero al final tuvimos que conseguir más de esos discos.

― ¿Enserio?

―Claro.

 **. . .**

― ¿Ya está lista la masa de las galletas?

―Casi, solo falta que ponga las porciones en la bandeja.

―Muy bien. Cuando termines, las metes en el horno.

―Sí, señor. ―contestó firme. Pero Keith hizo una exclamación, se volteó hacia Hunk que estaba de espaldas y mesclando algo. ―Antes de eso, tendré que hacer la crema de las galletas. Se me olvidó. ―se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa y un poco encorvado. Con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza. ―Lo siento.

―No te preocupes.

― ¿Eh?

―No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, en este instante acabó de terminar la crema. ―Hunk contestó volteándose, mostrando en sus manos la dicha sustancia, en un recipiente mediano color azul, y con la paleta con la que mescló. ―Si preguntas, es de color crema claro. Se confunde fácilmente con el blanco. ―susurró con gracia el paladín. Pero Hunk se dio cuenta que Keith no contestaba y solo se le quedaba viendo con ojos brillosos. Hizo una expresión confusa. ― ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿No te gusta el color de la mezcla? ―preguntó un poco preocupado.

Keith tardó en responder, pero reaccionó saliendo del trance, sacudiendo la cabeza con frenesí. ―No, no pasó nada. Es solo que, es la primera vez que alguien no me grita o regaña por algo que no hice bien. O en este caso, olvidar lo que debía hacer. ―explicó el pelinegro casi en un susurro inaudible. Pero Hunk alcanzó a oírlo y su expresión si era de confusión, sacándose el pañuelo que antes estaba usando en la cabeza. Keith se dio cuenta y desvió la cabeza y con la mirada hacia abajo, con un tono de voz casi nostálgico. Pero su expresión cambio a una desesperada. ―Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. Mejor sigamos. ―de un solo le arrebató el recipiente de la crema y voltearse.

Hunk solo se quedó parado pensando en eso. Pero no queriendo seguir dejando a sus amigos con hambre, procedió a seguir con su tarea correspondiente con una expresión preocupada, Hunk le echo un último vistazo a Keith para después seguir. Mientras tanto con Keith; con rapidez sacaba y metía la crema con la paleta en una pequeña bolsa la mescla que la utilizaría más tarde para las galletas.

―Mejor dame la bandeja de las galletas.

―Está bien. Voy. ―pero en vez de hacer lo que Hunk le había pedido. Solo se quedó mirando la bandeja perdidamente y con las manos puestas, agarrando los bordes de la bandeja. Sus ojos no expresaban nada. ―En un momento. ―dijo Keith neutralmente.

Hunk no estaba esperando en realidad que Keith dejará las galletas en el horno. Si ni siquiera estaba caliente aún. El paladín amarillo se acercó con una mirada preocupada. Se puso a su lado, suspiró y posó una mano en su hombro. Keith dio un brinco del susto y miró a Hunk, con las mejillas arreboladas y el ceño fruncido. ―Ya te dije que iba, no tenías que asustarme así. ―el pelinegro se quejó y se dio la vuelta bruscamente con todo y bandeja.

El pelinegro con pasos fuertes, caminó hasta llegar al dicho horno. Con el ceño fruncido, con la mano enguantada, tomó de donde se abría el horno, pero una voz conocida se lo impidió.

―El horno aún no está caliente.

― ¿¡Qué!? ―exclamó el pelinegro dándose vuelta con un color rojo muy intenso rodeando su cara. La vergüenza se le notaba a flor de piel. ― ¿Por qué no me dijiste? yo pensé que ya estaba caliente con todo lo que me dijiste. ―dijo molesto.

―Pensé que estabas consciente de que faltaban minutos para eso. Además, quiero hablar contigo.

Keith no dijo nada. Solo soltó un respingo de molestia mientras que esquivaba la vista y volteaba la cabeza.

 **. . .**


	4. Chapter 4

Ha pasado tanto tiempesito, y quiero agradecer a las personas que comentaron la vez pasada. Me gustaron mucho sus comentarios y eso, poco a poco, hace que está historia vaya creciendo. Somos dos quienes lo escriben, así que _**dos cabezas son mejor que una.**_

* * *

―No otra vez tú, Lance

―No es mi culpa que no me guste esa materia. ―alegó Lance tranquilamente.

Allura suspiró.

― Si sigues así Lance. Terminare expulsándote ― exclamó la directora Allura con pesadez, rodeando el escritorio y sentarse en la silla de cuero. ―Es la segunda vez que repites el mismo año en carrera. Si pierdes otro no tendré más opción, que prohibir que pagues tu nuevo ingreso. ―informó Allura seria. Lance solo se tensó, y ella lo notó. Allura suspiró negando con la cabeza. ―No tengo otra cosa más que eso. No tengo acceso a que un estudiante, que ha perdido dos años seguidos, pueda tener otro ingreso a este tipo de universidades. ―explicó sobándose las cienes.

Lance volteó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y chasqueó la lengua con molestia. ―Entonces dame un tutor.

―Lo único que hiciste con él, fue convencerlo para que se fuera a un viaje a Europa. ―comentó Allura, entrecerrando los ojos. ―Y de paso, hiciste que renunciara a trabajar en esta empresa.

―Yo solo cumplí su deseo de irse a España y ver a su familia.

―Eso no tiene nada que ver con eso. ―Allura arrugó la nariz graciosamente.

El moreno solo se removió en su lugar sin hacer un mísero ruido. Allura suspiró quién sabe cuántas veces. ―Si apruebas este año, tendrás la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo. Tener una familia, a la que perdiste hacer varios años. ―solotó Allura repentinamente con un toque de voz que sonaba a preocupación. El moreno se quedó callado. ―Sé que mencionarlo no es fácil, pero debes darte una oportunidad a ti mismo. Y-

Lance, lentamente abrió los ojos. ―No tienes por qué intentar persuadirme con ese tipo de palabras. No funcionaran esta vez. ―dijo Lance mirando al suelo con los ojos un poco entrecerrados de lo que ya estaban ―Tus intentos son en vano.

―Entonces, si le pido a Keith que te enseñé, tal vez apruebes. ―pensó en voz alta, distraídamente Allura, con un dedo moreno en su barbilla y mirando hacia arriba. Lance, se enderezó y por poco se cae de la silla en frente del escritorio de la peliblanca. ―Después de todo, fue gracias a Keith que aprobaste los últimos dos bimestres. ¿Verdad? ―Allura miró a Lance sugestivamente. Subiendo y bajando sus cejas blancas a modo de broma. ― ¿No te interesa estar compartiendo tiempo con él?

― Ese tipo de cosas no me atraen ― mintió Lance.

― Como tú digas.

Hubo un breve silencio.

― Hablando de Keith ― la primera en romperla fue Allura― Por cierto ¿Dónde está?

Lance se irguió de golpe en la silla casi botándola, como si hubiera recordado algo por la expresión de su rostro: con los ojos muy abiertos como si hubiera visto lo más horrible del mundo. Eran las contadas veces que Allura veía emociones reflejadas en el rostro pacífico y serio de Lance. Hasta ella misma se sorprendía de las reacciones que tenía, cuando hasta el mismo le sucedía. Hasta casi era un gran honor ver dichas emociones en su rostro.

― _Ops…_

Y hablando del rey de Roma.

― Déjame adivinar ― La directora Allura miró a Lance inquisitivamente― Lo dejaste botado cuando venias camino para acá ¿No?

― ¿Puedo retirarme? ―preguntó Lance esquivando la de la directora en caminándose a la puerta, abriéndola brevemente esperando el permiso de Allura.

― Adelante ― permitió la directora cerrando los ojos y suspirando con resignación. Este Lance era un lío.

― Gracias por no dejarme en problemas.

― Ni creas que te salvarás de eso Lance ― masculló Allura divertida.

Escuchó una maldición por parte de él cuando salió de la oficina.

― Ojalá pronto te des cuenta, que ese no _es_ _tú_ Keith… ―fue lo último que dijo antes que la puerta se cerrara. ― Y pronto hablaremos sobre el vocabulario.

* * *

―Oye, Hunk.

―Dime.

― ¿No crees que Keith ya se tardó demasiado? ―dijo Pidge mirando hacia arriba, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza mientras que inclinaba su cabeza aburrida y molesta. Luego frunció sus cejas ligeramente gruesas ―Ya pasaron más de veinte minutos y no viene.

―Ten paciencia.

―Eso dijiste hace veinte minutos exactos y mi supuesta paciencia se está acabando ―expresó ella, ahora llevando sus brazos al pecho haciendo un puchero. Hunk suspiró. Él también estaba empezando a perder la paciencia poco a poco ―Además, no creo que Keith se tarde todo ese tiempo ―Pidge entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

―Tú sabes que él se pierde. Como hoy que confundió el baño con el cuarto de Coran ―ambos amigos no pudieron evitar reír ante esa anécdota, que paso hace unas horas, cuando los tres iban directo a la primera clase de la tarde y Keith, dijo que tenía deseos de ir al baño, lo esperaron, pero no se sorprendieron cuando se enteraron que él estaba encerrado en el cuarto del conserje. Pero ellos no sabían que Keith no había confundido la puerta, sino otra cosa. ―Hablando de eso ―paró de reír Hunk ― ¿Será qué ya salió o sigue encerrado?

―Nah, seguramente Lance o Coran ya lo encontraron.

―Si lo encontraron, ¿Por qué no está con nosotros? le dijimos que lo esperaríamos aquí.

―Creo que Lance se lo llevó a alguna parte para distraerlo, le gusta mimarlo como si fuera su hijo ―Pidge hizo una cara mirando al frente, donde estaba situada la carretera. Los dos estaban en la entrada de la universidad, esperando en los peñascos sentados con aún mochilas en la espalda. La castaña se rascó la cabeza ―Desde mi perspectiva, veo que Lance considera a Keith como su hijo.

Hunk y Pidge intercambiaron miradas y soltaron un divertido y cantarino _"Nah"_ después empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

― ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso? si tú misma sabes que eso no es cierto ―Hunk se secó una lagrimilla de la risa que ya estaba empezándole a doler el estómago, al contrario de Pidge que sus carcajadas se escuchaban como ecos y ya estaba doblada de tanto reír.

―No me digas ―un poco más calmada, Pidge dejó de reír y las lágrimas ya se asomaban por sus ojos.

Cinco segundos de silencio pasaron.

― ¿Será que llega ahora?

―Te apuesto veinte billetes que llega en este momento, acompañado de Lance ―reto Pidge levantando su dedo índice.

― ¿Pero y si no?

―La mitad te daré entonces.

― ¿Y si no llega, ni Lance ni él? ―cuestionó Hunk.

― ¿Para qué te los daré si ni siquiera se apareció? ―después de decir lo último, Pidge estalló una vez más en risas, burlándose de la cara que Hunk puso al oír eso ― ¡Tu cara! ―y siguió riendo hasta morir.

―No es gracioso. Mejor busquémoslo antes de que nos saquen a patadas ―Hunk ignoró las burlas de Pidge.

Después de lo dicho. Se levantaron de sus asientos improvisados y se encaminaron-otra vez- dentro del edificio ya completamente vacío y debían admitir que daba un poquito de miedo, porque ya a estas horas todo estaba cerrado y eso significaba que ni siquiera un alma en pena rondaba por los alrededores. Estando en un silencio por lo menos agradable, Hunk y Pidge escuchaban los ecos de sus pasos en los pasillos opacos y abrumadores que eso fue lo que dijo en voz alta Hunk aterrado.

― ¿No crees que es ridículo que te ocultes detrás de un basurero, Hunk? ―dijo divertida Pidge, observando a su inmenso amigo, detrás de un pobre basurero con ojos de borrego a punto de vivir el matadero, con el cuerpo tembloroso, además.

―Nunca estas seguro de lo que podría salir en cualquier momento ― Hunk se escondió más detrás del basurero. La chica solo rodo los ojos ante el drama exagerado de Hunk. Y peor que con la mochila sobresaliendo de su ancha espalda.

―Por favor. Ni que fuera a salir alguien después de esa puerta ―dijo Pidge despreocupada ―Además, somos casi adultos ¿Cómo puedes tenerle miedo a la oscuridad? ―agregó poniendo sus manos en las caderas. Pidge dibujo una sonrisa altanera en su rostro, aún con toda la despreocupación del mundo y recargó un codo encima de la tapa del basurero ―Los fantasmas no existen Hunk. No hay nada que temer, yo estoy aquí contigo hermano ―y palmeó su hombro ―Aparte, que también es imposible que aparezca un espectro gritando nuestros nombres y estuviéramos a punto de morir y toda la cosa.

Pero Pidge habló demasiado pronto ― ¡Pidge, Hunk! ―los nombrados quedaron estáticos ― ¡Oigan! ―y no reaccionaron hasta voltear en la dirección proveniente de la voz, temblando como hojas y los dientes rechinando del miedo, y cuando vieron que la silueta se acercaba corriendo con jadeos y reconocieron quién era, sus ojos se voltearon. ― ¡Chicos!

Y empezaron a gritar como locos. Por ejemplo; Pidge.

― ¡Te creo! ¡Te creo! ―gritó a todo pulmón la chica.

La figura misteriosa se cercaba cada vez más. Cada paso aumentaba el nivel de miedo de Pidge y del pobre Hunk. Ambos escucharon que los pasos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y ruidoso en el pasillo. Pidge y Hunk estaban abrazados como si sus vidas dependían de ello, ocultos detrás del cubo de basura intentando ocultarse del supuestamente fantasma que quería atacarlos. Estando detrás del basurero eso tapaba su visión, asique no podían saber si realmente era un fantasma y estaban tan asustados que ni querían saber quién era. Ni siquiera un cachito. Jamás.

― ¡Maldición Hunk, lamento haberte llamado miedoso! ―gritó Pidge desesperada.

― ¡Y yo lamento haberme comido tus galletas Pidge! ―lloriqueó Hunk, admitiendo sus lamentos. Como en las películas. Sacando la verdad de golpe, y no observó como la cara de su amiga se desfiguraba antes la confesión.

― ¡Yo también… Espera, ¡Que!?

― ¡Lo lamento mucho Pidge!

― ¡Si vivimos te mataré! ―ahora su voz sonaba amenazante.

― ¡No, espera!

― ¿Podrían dejar de estar parloteando y decirme como salir de aquí? ―ambos amigos escucharon la voz que tanto apreciaban y de un solo se voltearon y se lanzaron a sus brazos. Abrumando a Keith ―Oigan, respeten el espacio personal.

― ¡Justo en quién estaba pensando ahora! ―chilló Pidge, pero de un salto se alejó, con las manos en jarra miró a Keith con un reproche, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar con su regaño, se fijó en su atuendo y la mandíbula se le calló, aunque no tanto para ser tan dramáticos ―Un minuto, ¿Por qué te vuelves a poner esa fea ropa? Los guantes son algo, pero esas botas y chaqueta ―se pegó la frente con la palma ―Te pasas.

Keith levanto una ceja frunciendo el ceño. ―Hace segundos estabas gritando por tu vida, y ahora me estas criticando de la nada―se cruzó de brazos con sequedad. ―Ahora quien habla. ― le contestó ―Y siento mucho por haberlos asustado de esa manera.

De manera repentina. Keith estaba siendo agarrado de sus antebrazos y siendo sacudido como piñata. Por Hunk para ser precisos. ― ¡Quién eres?! ¡Keith no habla de esa manera ni se viste de esa forma tan espantosa!

Al pobre Keith le apareció un tic en su ceja de pura paciencia ya agotada. Primero: Encontrar a un Lance que no era nada Lance. Segundo: Se estaba impacientando de ser comparado con un supuestamente Keith, que de seguro era de este maldito y extraño mundo, que estaba ya harto. Tercero: No se le quitaba la sensación de incomodidad que las personas se le acercaran de forma abrupta y molesta. Sus compañeros eran una cosa y lo toleraba lo suficiente para no enloquecer. Pero esto, siendo sacudido sin parar era diferente. Estaba a diez segundos de apartar de manera grosera a Hunk, aunque le doliera más tarde. Keith con lo que pudo, con sus manos pálidas se liberó de manera suave lo mejor posible y ahora a él le toco zarandear a Hunk-sin la misma fuerza, claro-

―Ya detente Hunk. Yo no soy el Keith de- ―Keith no termino su oración.

Fue jalado de la cintura en el aire, se dio cuenta cuando ya no sintió el suelo en sus pies. Un grito salió de su garganta al ser cargado, por una persona de extremidades largas y algo fuertes y ser tirado en el que podría identificar el hombro de esta persona. Puede ser que le haya sacado el aire. Por una razón estaba una distancia considerable del suelo, y por una razón esa camisa blanca se le hacía muy familiar. Siendo cargado como una bolsa de papas. Keith solo un gruñido frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de quién era. Esa persona con una altura de una jirafa y de piel morena y aunque no lo admitiría jamás. Con más musculo que hueso. Jaló la camisa con fuerza, soltando patadas e intentando zafarse.

Antes de que soltara un insulto.

― ¡Maldito, Lance!

Pidge hablo por él.

* * *

― ¡Bájame!

―No. Porque te irás corriendo.

― ¡Ya te dije, bájame Idiota! ¡Lance!

―No.

―Ya déjalo. No conseguirás nada pateándole ―Rio Pidge con despreocupación cruzando sus bazos detrás de su cabeza. ―Lance parece ser hecho de acero o algo ―Pidge soplo un cabello que se coló en su rostro. ―Lo único que lo detiene es el agua.

Keith la miro como la de un cachorro curioso inclinando su cabeza a un lado, pero sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Desde el hombro de Lance, que caminaba tranquilamente al frente con Hunk y Pidge siguiéndolo. Con su maldito rostro indiferente y sereno de imbécil que tiene; agarrándolo de la cintura y piernas para que no escapara-según él- quien no, si lo tenía sobre su hombro como un saco de papas, con un agarre muy sólido, a decir verdad.

―Fue algo que pasó hace algunos años. Recuerdo que fue cuando fuimos a una salida de parte de la universidad. ―apuntó Hunk, mirando a Keith sutilmente haciendo una mueca. ―Solo los de notas mal altas tuvieron la oportunidad de ir, así que eran unos cuantos la verdad. ―sonrió. ―Fue en la primera noche, cerca de la piscina. ―Hunk no pudo contener una risilla.

―Cállate. ―espetó Lance sin inmutarse.

―Lance le teme al agua porque- pero la voz de Pidge fue callada por el abrupto sonido que venía de su mochila. Con las cejas fruncidas, pasó su mochila al frente y sacó su teléfono que vibraba y brillaba. Lo encendió y contestó, pegándolo a su oído. ― _¿Aló?_ …. Mamá ¿Qué pasa?... _Ajá_ … _Ajá_ … _Aj_ \- ¡Espera!, ¿¡Qué!?... ―Pidge tenía las manos pegadas al teléfono y una enorme sonrisa surcaba su pálido rostro. ― ¡No inventes! ¿Es enserio? ―todos estaban mirando a Pidge hablar con su madre al otro lado de la línea telefónica, se veía muy emocionada de lo que su madre le comentaba también con alegría. ― ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en venir? …. No me digas que no sabes, seguramente será en unas semanas a lo mucho…. ―nadie entendía la plática entre madre e hija, pero aseguraban (Lance y Hunk) que se trataba de algo bueno, excepto Keith que estaba completamente ajeno a la situación. Pidge miró momentáneamente a Keith con su labio inferior entre sus dientes de la emoción y él solo hizo una mueca (desde el hombro de Lance). ―De acuerdo, ¿Quieres que se lo diga? ―ella asentía con la cabeza. ―Está bien, está bien. Adiós, te quiero… ¿Qué? ¡No! Ni siquiera lo sabe…. No somos cruel con él, solo le hicimos una broma piadosa. ―exclamó Pidge y colgó el teléfono antes de que su madre le reclamara más y lo guardó. Suspiró alegremente.

― ¿Y, de que se trataba? ―el primero en preguntar fue Hunk, acercándose.

―Ya lo veras. ~ ―le contestó Pidge con voz cantarina y su sonrisa se ensanchó más. ―Es algo que a Keith le encantará y le aliviará mucho verlo al fin. ―le guiñó un ojo a Keith, quien solo frunció las cejas, expectativo. ―Mientras que nosotros dos. ―tomó el fortachón brazo de Hunk y él solo la miró confundido. ―Iremos a mi casa porque mamá te invitó a cenar.

―Pero, tenemos que enseñarle a Keith el proyecto y terminarlo.

―Bueno chicos, nos vemos. ¡Adiós! ―y salió disparada ignorando completamente a Hunk, en el sentido contrario al camino que iban. Llevándose a un Hunk totalmente consternado a lo que sucedía. ― ¡Le diré a mamá que no pudieron llegar debido a la hora! ―gritó. ― ¡Nos vemos mañana temprano! ―y se alejaron.

Lance, que se había aislado completamente de la conversación y que aún seguía cargando a Keith en su hombro, tan solo vio que esos dos desaparecieron de su vista, se dio la vuelta y reanudó su camino.

Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos caminando en completo silencio. Para Keith fue el peor silencio de los tiempos, aunque siendo franco consigo mismo, adoraba la tranquilidad, pero, esto era otra cosa. No estaba acostumbrado a una tranquilidad donde el protagonista era Lance que no había dicho ni una palabra desde que iniciaron la caminata. Era de una manera inquietante. Este Lance era todo lo contrario al otro Lance. De pies a cabeza. Aunque juraba que tenían el mismo cuerpo que nunca había notado, antes de llegar acá de una forma misteriosa; Nunca noto que Lance era muy alto, talvez eso era porque siempre lo tenía a su alrededor y jamás noto en su puta vida que ahora entraron en el tema del cuerpo de Lance: Una espalda ancha, una fuerza que no sabía que tenía y lo más impresionante de todo eso; sus ojos, tan azules como el mar e intensos con esa mirada siempre impasible.

Completamente muy diferente al Lance con sus malos chistes, voz molesta, sus malos intentos de impresionar a las chicas incluyendo a Allura y que gastaba su tiempo en irritarlo hasta al llegar el punto de recibir un puñetazo en su estúpida cara de chico guapo. Nunca se esperó que este, fuera endemoniadamente tranquilo, callado y con una mirada que helaba a cualquiera. Si lo pensaba bien, no se miraba para nada debilucho a como estaba acostumbrado a verlo. Al contrario, era todo lo que había mencionado antes.

Keith miró a Lance (en un momento del camino, él había decidido bajarlo de su hombro) y se fijó en su perfil. Caminaba con una postura recta, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo jamás, _jamás._ Tenía un aire de respeto e intimidación. Pero estando con él, no se sentía como si estuviera tratando de intimidarlo, su aura ahora mismo, era de absoluta paz. Ya de por sí, viéndolo, se notaba que siempre estaba seguro de que hacer, pensar y decir. Y que a la vez tenía un perfecto control de sí mismo, incluso más que él mismo. No se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos y hablaba lo necesario si requería la ocasión.

 _Literalmente lo contrario a Lance._

Parpadeó con molestia y miró al frente. Iban por una calle concurrida llena de gente. Había autos que pasaban y se iban con semáforos por todos lados y lo peor de todo; es que el ruido era insoportable. No se había dado cuenta que perdió la noción del tiempo en estar pensando y viendo a Lance. Frunció el ceño peligrosamente, ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en Lance y cuantas veces lo había hecho? se dio una bofetada mental. Observó más a su alrededor y de tan solo ver muchas luces, postes, edificios muy altos y las bocinas de los autos por doquier; la cabeza le estallaría, estaba más acostumbrado al desierto, en donde solo había silencio y paz, pero aquí. Dios, ni aguantaría dormir ni un segundo.

―Mucho ruido.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que pensó en voz alta. _Mierda._

―Sé que es muy molesto e irritante, pero está más cerca de la universidad si eso te reconforta. Además, nuestro departamento es muy silencioso, así que te gustará cuando lleguemos. ―Lance lo estaba mirando y su tono de voz era muy suave y encantador a cualquier oído. Al menos para él. ―Por suerte, traje tus cosas. ―Keith alzó una ceja y miró la espalda del moreno y está, traía colgando lo que efectivamente había dicho: una mochila negra llena, aparentemente, de ladrillos. ―La dejaste olvidada en tu escritorio, volví por ella y me la llevé.

― _Uhm_ … ¿Gracias? ―era lo único que podía responder ante la inminente amabilidad de Lance al recoger su mochila (que ni si quiera sabía que tenía) y llevársela. A simple vista parecía muy pesada. Pero a Lance no parecía molestarle y en su otro hombro de igual manera llevaba otra mochila, pero azul, esa se veía más ligera que la otra. Tal vez era el de Lance.

―Solo falta cruzar esta calle y llegamos ―recordó Lance; esperando al lado de un poste con Keith, que indicaba con una pequeña luz cuando era tiempo de avanzar. No esperaron mucho tiempo cuando la luz hizo color verde. Lance le dio una última mirada a un Keith confundido y empezaron a cruzar. Lance envolvió con su mano con la de Keith y apresurando el paso, cruzaron el otro lado. Cuando Keith se dio cuenta ya estaban frente a un gran edificio de unos quince pisos o algo.

* * *

Lance jamás en su vida se había sentido tan extraño.

Escuchando la conversación de Pidge con su madre, hablando como si él no estuviera ahí. Sobre algo que pensó que nunca regresaría en su vida, si era lo que pensaba enloquecería. La segunda cosa que lo hacía sentir extraño, exageraba o Keith actuaba como si no conociera su propio apartamento que compartían los dos.

Desde que subieron el ascensor del edificio; Keith miraba todo con una cara de no saber nada que estaba a su alrededor y eso que lo hacía y veía todos los días. Casi se desmaya de golpe, cuando Keith levantó un perro de la nada de una señora. Dándole vueltas al pobre cachorro de raza poodle, acercándolo a su cara como si nunca hubiera visto uno. Hubiera sido cómico si el perro no le hubiera lamido el rostro y que Keith lo tirara de golpe y sacara su navaja y lo apuntara con ella y tampoco que la dueña saliera corriendo con perro ladrándole a Keith por atrás. Él solo retrocedió unos pasos limpiándose con su antebrazo y cruzar sus brazos si adivinaba en molestia.

Lance negó con la cabeza en un suspiro y trajo a Keith arrastrándolo al departamento. La reacción de Keith fue la misma que con la del perro. Para evitar otro accidente. Lance dejo las mochilas en la entrada y se llevó a Keith a la sala de estar y lo sentó en el sofá suavemente y dándole una señal de que no se moviera. Lance se fue y regresos segundos más tarde a sentarse junto a Keith que tenía el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? ―fue lo que preguntó Lance directamente al pelinegro.

―No sé de qué me estás hablando. ―Keith supo de inmediato hacia donde iba todo esto. Se cruzó de brazos una vez más y evitó mirarlo a los ojos, esquivando la mirada y haciendo como si mirara con interés una mata de flor.

―Te comportas de una manera extraña desde la última clase de la tarde, y fue después de que supuestamente desapareciste por más de una hora encerrado en el cuarto de Coran. Y estoy curioso de que tengas ese tipo de ropa puesta. ―Lance miró de la cabeza a los pies por segunda vez. Keith chistó la lengua. ―Nunca usas chaquetas así.

― ¿Por qué todos critican mi ropa? ―gruñó y un tic en la ceja se le apareció por los constantes recordatorios de su ropa. ―Es lo único que traía puesto cuando vine aquí.

Keith no escuchó la una respuesta y finalmente miró a Lance, y dio un respingo cuando se dio cuenta que él lo estaba mirando sin despegar la vista encima de él. Sentía como lo recorría con la mirada minuciosamente, parpadeaba unas cuentas veces y Keith sintió que ese momento duró mucho tiempo. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo mirasen por mucho tiempo, pero la mirada de Lance era, _especial_ según sus pensamientos sobre él.

―No importa. ―Lance suspiró.

 _¿Eh?_

―Prepararé la cena. ¿Qué es lo que quieres cenar o pedimos algo para comer? ―el moreno se paró de su asiento y a paso lento se dirigió a la cocina y Keith sintió que esa pregunta venía de muy lejos. Escuchaba sus pasos y como se detuvieron en el lumbral y ponía su peso en la pared, y lo miraba sin inmutarse esperando su respuesta. Lance se le quedaba viendo y Keith no respondía. Lance era una persona _realmente_ paciente, así que no le importaba si la gente no le respondía rápido; sólo era cuestión de que lo hagan. Además, sabía la reacción que provocaba cada vez que veía a alguien de esa manera.

Pero con Keith, _pasó._ Nunca antes había pasado y, **en sus interiores,** eso lo preocupó un poco. Keith siempre fue inmune a sus encantos oculares por así decirlo. Casi nunca se ponía nervioso o ansioso cuando lo reprendía con la vista. Ambos tenían un método para que cada quién supiera cuál de los dos mentía. Entonces lo supo.

―Si no quieres cenar, por mí está bien. ―se dio la vuelta y por el rabillo del ojo, observó cómo Keith daba un saltito de la impresión y sus ojos violeta demostraban confusión. ―Después de todo, no tengo hambre. ―y ahí fue cuando Keith le respondió.

― ¿Qué-Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Lance no se molestó en repetirle todo de nuevo a Keith con gentileza genuina y sin que su voz denotara molestia. Después de eso, Lance soltó un sutil suspiro y miró al ventanal, notó que la oscuridad ya había dominado el cielo en su totalidad. Deshizo el cruce de sus brazos y se dirigió a su mochila que estaba al pie de la puerta, rebuscó entre sus cosas y sintió la mirada curiosa de Keith sobre su espalda.

Se dio la vuelta. ―Tenemos tarea que hacer para mañana, saca tus cosas y vayamos a sentarnos hacer la tarea a mi habitación ―cerró la cremallera de su mochila y en sus manos tenía unos libros gruesos forrados de distintos colores, junto con bolígrafos. ―No te quedes ahí y ven conmigo, no tenemos toda la noche.

Keith se quedó con una cara de pura sorpresa abriendo brevemente la boca en shock. Literalmente y hablando en serio; este Lance no era para nada Lance. Este tipo tenía muchas sorpresas por venir y secretos que ni siquiera en sus putos sueños imaginaba: Lance ser una persona responsable por primera vez en la vida-suponía que fuera eso-. Bueno, ya que no era de esta dimensión o que carajos sea. Keith se quedó quieto en su lugar un buen rato, viendo la mochila y a Lance, la mochila y Lance y un par de veces más. No creyendo todavía lo que había escuchado.

 _Lance, querer hacer tarea._

 _Impresionante._

Cuando se dio cuenta que Lance no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde estaba parado, paciente esperando, como si lo pudiera hacer toda la vida. Keith se irguió del sofá y camino un poco inseguro a su supuestamente mochila. Hace mucho tiempo que no sujetaba una mochila o libros en este caso, sacó todos los que estaban en el bolso y siguió a Lance a su habitación donde pudo ver un gran escritorio, con suficiente espacio para dos personas. No había tocado un escritorio desde la guarnición así que se le hacía un poco familiar todo esto, hasta que fue expulsado en una falla en su disciplina claro. Observó cómo era la habitación de Lance y en realidad no tenía mayor cosa, una cama, un escritorio como había dicho anteriormente, y un marco sobre un pequeño mueble. Las paredes eran blancas y en una esquina había un gran closet que juraba donde se encontraba su ropa.

Escuchó la pequeña intervención de Lance para que fuera a sentarse en frente de él, ya que tenía una silla justo ahí. Se acercó, jaló de la silla y se sentó poniendo los libros y cuadernos que Lance había sacado. Los observó sin saber qué hacer con ellos, miró a Lance para ver que él ya había comenzado a escribir en saber qué cosa en un cuaderno que tenía el forro de color verde. Buscó entre los que tenía y lo puso frente a él. Lo abrió y con una cara de sorpresa y curiosidad, leyó lo que el cuaderno tenía escrito en su interior con un bolígrafo de color negro, casi todo estaba escrito con color negro. Frunció el ceño y siguió leyendo hasta acabar con una nota de tarea. Lo leyó con detenimiento y alzó la mirada.

― ¿Es esto lo que hay que hacer? ―le preguntó, apuntando con su dedo la escritura.

El moreno levantó la mirada y de inmediato asintió. Keith frunció el ceño y postró sus ojos encima del cuaderno. Recordando que desde hace **ya un tiempo.** Que no hacía tareas como esta, iguales a cuando estudiabas. El pelinegro tomó una pose pensativa. Regresó las hojas y leyó desde principio hasta fin.

 _Si esto es como estar en la prepa, entonces no tiene sentido que no lea el principio para entenderle._

Keith leyó unas cuantas veces más unas hojas que tenían bastante similitud con la tarea que tenía asignada, pero había unas cuantas cosas más que no entendía. Necesitaba preguntar. Hizo una mueca y levantó la cabeza. Lance estaba con una mano en la cara, con sus ojos azules postrados en una lectura. Su mueca aumentó, no se atrevía. Este Lance parecía de fiar, pero para él no _era de fiar._ Pero no había de otra, inhaló aire y lo expulsó en un suspiro, se paró de su asiento y con el cuaderno en la mano, se acercó a Lance. Se puso a su lado y en vez de preguntarle, se distrajo en lo que él estaba leyendo; algo relacionado al mundo animal y los minerales. Keith frunció el ceño, curioso de leer algo nuevo.

― ¿Qué pasa Keith?

Un escalofrió recorrió al nombrado, pero de inmediato se recuperó. No se dio cuenta cuando Lance decidió levantar la mirada de la lectura y mirarlo con la total atención del mundo, como si sólo él importara.

 _Qué raro._

El pelinegro desvió la mirada para evitar que sus propios ojos quedaron prendados en los del moreno. ―Solamente quería preguntarte unas cuantas cosas. ―levantó el cuaderno y le apuntó su duda. Lance entrecerró los ojos y leyó el cuaderno. ―No sé cómo completar esto… ―este tipo de palabras no eran sus favoritas. Pero si quería que le enseñara, no tenía opción y peor cuando estaba al frente de su autonombrado rival, y curiosamente este Lance no parecía su rival. ―Así que. _Quiero que me enseñes como hacerlo._

―De acuerdo.

 _No pensé que me respondería, pero_ _ **así.**_

Después de la respuesta autónoma de Lance, este hizo traer la silla del pelinegro para que se sentara al lado suyo y con suma paciencia, le explicara cada cosa cuando Keith le preguntaba. Pasaron unos minutos más así y ambos terminaron la tarea de _Ciencias Naturales_ –como así lo llamaba Lance─ y prosiguieron con los demás cuadernos. Parecían un dúo perfecto en esto de hacer tareas que terminaron en menos de dos o tres horas más o menos. Keith tenía ordenadamente cada cuaderno que había terminado de completar y el último que quedaba, era uno que tenía un forro de color azul. Lo tomó y lo abrió. Por alguna razón, _le gustó lo que sus ojos vieron._

Eran puros ejercicios algebraicos con sumas, restas, multiplicaciones y divisiones y la mayoría venían con decimales. Todos totalmente familiares y entonces su cabeza hizo _**click.**_ Recordaba que esto siempre, desde pequeño, le había gustado hacer, que incluso no era necesario que hiciera lo exámenes de niño. Las matemáticas siempre fue su materia favorita.

―Deja eso ahí y vámonos a dormir.

Keith levantó la vista del cuaderno para ver a Lance ordenando los suyos en una parte del escritorio y dejarlos ahí. Con la mirada, Keith siguió a Lance que se acercó a su armario, abriendo la puerta, revelando muchas prendas de ropa en ella. Lance eligió de todo eso una playera azul oscuro y un par de pantalones cortos que a plena vista se miraban cómodos, perfectos para dormir. Keith dejo el cuaderno a un lado y se levantó aún si apartar la vista de la espalda de Lance. Podía ver cada musculo de su espalda con cada movimiento de los brazos de Lance a través de la camisa. Se sintió algo estúpido por no dejar de mirar su espalda sin decir que este no se inmutaba o no le importaba en sacarlo de la habitación para que tuviera privacidad, algo que comúnmente haría Lance. Pasaron los minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de _¿Dónde iba a dormir?_

Ahora se sentía más estúpido que nunca. No había pensado en donde era su habitación o él pensaba, porque, bueno. Lance lo llevo hasta acá. Deben de estar compartiendo departamento ¿No?

―Oye-

―Tu habitación está al lado. Ve a cambiarte. ―es como si Lance supiera todo. _Literalmente._ Y eso lo sorprendía. Comúnmente, Lance no era el más listo de todos, pero tenía muy buenas intuiciones. ―Pero si quieres, puedes tomar un baño antes de acostarte. ―Lance se volteó ya cambiado y con los brazos cruzados.

―No gracias. ―respondió cortante sin darse cuenta.

―De acuerdo.

Keith se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación continúa. Dejando a Lance sólo en su habitación. Cuando entró, una cama individual lo esperaba, suspiró y se tiró a ella. Se sentía cansado así que no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

 _Hoy fue un día realmente de pelos._


End file.
